Rojo
by Dolunay
Summary: El pasado y el presente juntos, el amor y el deseo… la vida y la muerte. Descubre las cosas nunca mueren…
1. Chapter 1

ROJO.

Sinapsis.

Gaara es el chico más popular de la preparatoria, él y sus amigos controlan la escuela aunque Gaara no es una perita en dulce.

Es popular, Talentoso, viene de una respetable familia y es muy apuesto, pero tiene un grave problema.

No valora lo que tiene y ni a las personas que lo rodean, y le ha roto el corazón a más de una chica, sin embargo a él parece importarle un comino lo que pasa, solo se preocupa por él y por su fama.

Un día todo cambia cuando una chica "rara" como él dice llega al instituto por un intercambio, ella es tímida, no muy habla y es misteriosa pero se gana la simpatía de muchas personas.

Todo ese misterio lleva a Gaara a querer ver que pasa entre él y ella.

Pero al ver que ella no cae en sus encantos como todas las chicas se obsesiona con querer conquistarla, porque nadie dice "NO" a Sabaku No Gaara

Aunque… Ella guarda un secreto que vendrá a cambiar la vida de varias personas en Konoha.

El pasado y el presente juntos, el amor y el deseo… la vida y la muerte.

Descubre las cosas nunca mueren…


	2. prólogo

ROJO

Prólogo

-las reglas las hago yo querida, ¿entendido?- pregunto una voz grave, la poca luz de las velas iluminaban su torso bien formado.

Se veía besable y mordible a la vista, quería tocarlo pero se intimidaba ante la mirada aguamarina de aquel imponente hombre.

-sí, señor- se limito a decir ante aquel imponente hombre, ¿Qué pasaba con Ella? ¿A caso la había embrujado? Debería de haber salido corriendo desde esa noche que se encontraban solos en su habitación y le dijo todo lo que él quería, y lo que buscaba.

Debió correr, pero simplemente no lo hizo.

-¡Así pequeña! Me encanta cuando obedeces- sonrió de medio lado, con altanería. Sabía que ella estaba bajo sus pies y eso le encantaba

La beso lentamente y la sintió temblar, le encantaba su reacción, su aroma, su forma de verlo, su forma de caminar, de hablar, de respirar… le encantaba todo, absolutamente todo de ella.

Descendió a su níveo cuello y posos sus labios en el, saco lentamente su lengua y saboreo su dulce piel.

Era tan exquisita que no podría resistirse más…

-corre, antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte ir- ordeno el pelirrojo- corre corderita, porque sino será demasiado tarde

La chica salió de aquella habitación, corrió como el dijo pero se tropezaban por su amplio vestido.

Hasta que desapareció de esa habitación, sonrió secamente.

-pronto me saciare de ti querida, sólo debemos esperar un poco- dijo

Volvió a sonreír, eso estaba fuera de sus retorcidos planes.

No debía de ponerse en peligro, pero sabía que ella diría nada, después de todo ella estaba bajo sus órdenes y sabía que por amor se callaría hasta la muerte.

A quien si debía de tener vigilada era à la chiquilla entrometida, ella buscaría la manera de arruinar sus planes si no le daba lo que quería, pero pronto ya no la necesitaría. Pronto obtendría lo que quería y se largaría de ahí.

**Gracias a uchihinata-20 y lobalunallena**

**Gracias también a las lindas personas que se han tomado la molestia de leerlo y espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Gracias también por sus reviews**


	3. Comienzo

ROJO

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino al gran Masashi kishimoto T.T

Bueno, la vida sigue.

Pareja principal:

Gaara y Hinata.

Parejas secundarias:

ShakaTema

NaruSaku

SasuSaku

KibaIno

NejiTen

Advertencias:

Lime

Lemon

OoC

Violencia

Lenguaje obseno.

18+

-_**hahahha- pensamientos**_

-hahaha- narración y diálogos

* * *

><p>-vamos Gaara, el días es hermoso- decía con una sonrisa una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules- además son tus cumpleaños, no todos los días se cumplen 13<p>

-¡si hermano! Nos vamos a divertir mucho y juro por nuestros padres que si te hago algo malo me harás lo que quieras- decía un castaño que llevaba una marioneta en sus manos

-además la cabaña del lago esta hermosa y podremos pescar y hacer la cena juntos- hablo una chica de cabellos rubios- ¿verdad padre?

-claro cariño, haremos lo que ustedes quieran- dijo un señor de cabellos rojizos que conducía

- amor! Pon tu vista en la carretera!- ordeno la pelinegra

-¡claro amor!- dijo el pelirrojo que iba al frente del volante- bien chicos ahora estoy conduciendo, no distraigan a papá

-¡vamos Gaara! ¡Anímate!- dijo la rubia – es como si cumplir años fuera una tortura para ti

- no es eso Temari, es solo que desde que salimos de la casa siento algo muy feo, aquí- dijo mientas tocaba su pecho y lo apretaba con fuerza- siento que algo malo pasara

Todos en la camioneta se quedaron callados, el silencio se hizo incomodo y la pelinegra decidió hablar.

-¡vamos cariño! Nada malo va a pasar ¿entendido?- dijo con una sonrisa

-si madre- dijo el chico aún con preocupación

Después de eso todos se quedaron callados, solo se escuchaba el viento golpear los cristales de la camioneta, el chico cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba del sonido de los arboles

-¡ya estamos cerca del lago!- se escucho con emoción la voz de su hermana y no pudo evitar sonreír, quería olvidar ese mal presentimiento y disfrutar de ese día a lado de su amada familia.

-¡CUIDADO!- se escucho la voz de su madre gritar.

Todo paso tan rápido, en un momento estaba viendo como la camioneta se desviaba y daba vuelta, escuchaba el ruido de las llantas derrapar, su madre gritaba al igual que el y sus hermanos

su padre habia perdido la conciencia al golpearse fuertemente la sien y sangraba del lado derecho.

La camionneta dio dos vueltas más y termino volocandoce al llegar a un desnivel que llevaba al lago

todo paso tan rapido … tan rapido que pronto terminaron dentro del lago.

Veía a sus hermanos tratando de salir, gritaban y pedían ayuda… sus padres estaban inconscientes y el agua se metía velozmente a la camioneta.

Intento quitarse el cinturón de seguridad pero no podía, escuchaba la voz de su hermana gritar su nombre, pero él no podía contestarle… se había quedado mudo.

¿Qué había pasado? No entendía nada de lo que había pasado, el agua había cubierto por completo su cuerpo y cada vez más se quedaba sin oxigeno.

Estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, cuando vio a una persona afuera de la camioneta, el agua le revolvía sus largos cabellos, perecía un ángel.

Vio su rostro, el más hermoso que había visto en su vida, poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y la imagen de aquella persona se desvanecía lentamente.

Y luego todo se volvió oscuro…

Se levanto bruscamente de la cama quitándose de encima todos los cobertores que se había puesto, respiro hondo una y otra vez.

Su habitación aún estaba en penumbras, observo el reloj de su mesita de noche.

El reloj marcaba las siete menos quince, era mejor levantar si quería llegar temprano el primer día de clases al colegio.

Abrió las persianas dejando que la luz matutina entrara en aquella habitación. Desde hace tiempo venia soñando lo mismo, no lo conseguía superar a pesar de haber pasado tres años de ese accidente.

Tal vez nunca lo superaría, pero debía dejar el tema por la paz.

"_tigre, vendrás a verme hoy… mi cuerpo te espera"_

_-Kuromi_

Sonrió de medio lado a ver el mensaje que había en su móvil, al parecer tendría acción de la buena esa noche.

Siguió revisando sus mensajes.

"_No aguanto tanto tiempo sin verte, ven y consiénteme"_

_-Nanami_

"_no te perderás tus clases de francés avanzado ¿verdad Gaara? Recuerda que son tres horas después de clases"_

_-sempai_

"te deseo"

_-Hikari_

"_mi cuerpo está listo para ejercitarse, ¿Qué te parece si ensuciamos el salón de artes?"_

_-Akane_

"_Baka… ¿qué te has follado a la profesora de francés?"_

_-Naruto_

"_¿sabes algo? Mi cama y yo te extrañamos"_

_-Midori_

Al parecer tenia a muchas mujeres a quien complacer, dejo el móvil en la cama y se dirigió al baño.

Debía de darse una ducha fría porque esos mensajes lo habían animado un poco, bueno, el de Naruto no.

El agua fría caía sobre su cuerpo mientras trataba de quitarse la espuma de su cuerpo, una vez terminado se envolvió la toalla en la cintura mientras algunas gotas de agua caían sobre su bien formado abdomen.

Con otra toalla se seco el cabello rojizo, medio se paso los dedos dejándolo alborotado… ¡perfecto! Se vistió con unos jeans y una camisa negra con las mangas arremangadas hasta dos dedos después del codo y los primeros botones desabrochados.

Se puso sus mocasines cafés, y salió de su habitación.

Sus hermanos lo esperaban en la planta baja, Kankuro tomaba su jugo de naranja y Temari comía una ensalada de frutas.

El opto por unos waffles con jarabe de maple, la cocinera de no más de dos años mayor que él le entrego su plato y él le dedico una sonrisa tan sexi que la mujer se sonrojo.

Le encantaba cuando pasaba eso, ver que todas las mujeres de la escuela, incluyendo a su profesora de francés, habían caído.

Bueno, las únicas que no habían caído eran Ino, Sakura, Tenten y Karin. Obviamente no se metería con ellas porque eran las novias de sus amigos y las conocía desde el maternal, y eran como sus hermanas.

Además sabía perfectamente que todos lo castrarían si hacia eso, sería divertido ver qué pasaba pero era mejor evitar problemas con ellas.

-Deberías apurarte Gaara tus clases comienzan en una hora y no quiero que vuelvas a reprobar- decía Temari mientras se marchaba a la planta de arriba.

Desde ese accidente que llevo a la muerte de sus padres, Temari había asumido un cargo maternal para ellos, a pesar de ser la segunda hija.

No sé sorprendía de eso, Kankuro aun era un inmaduro y se comportaba como un chiquillo a pesar de tener veinte años.

Tal vez era así porque en el accidente estuvo a punto de morir, igual que Temari y Él, fue todo un misterio el saber cómo es que estaban vivos además de que Gaara había aparecido al otro lado del lago.

Nunca se dieron una explicación lógica, a pesar de que Él les había dicho a sus hermanos que una chica estaba dentro del lago y ella lo saco de ahí.

Aunque por un golpe que recibió en la cabeza había estado delirando en el hospital, con el paso del tiempo el rostro de la chica comenzó a desaparecer de sus recuerdos y un día no estaba más ahí.

Kankuro Siempre mencionaba algo de "vivir la vida como si fuera el último día" desde aquel accidente ninguno de los tres había vuelto a ser el mismo.

-deberías de dejar un poco tu adicción a las marionetas- comento el pelirrojo al ver como su hermano arreglaba a una de sus marionetas.

-deberías dejar tu adicción de llevara a la cama a toda mujer que se te cruce en tu camino- decía mientras veía a su marioneta.

-¿celoso?- cuestiono el menor

-¿celos? Más bien temo por tu vida

- ¿desde cuándo te interesa mi vida?

- desde siempre Gaara.

Dicho eso el castaño dejo a Gaara solo en la cocina, tal vez Kankuro no era tan idiota como creía.

En fin, debería de ir a la escuela.

Se dirigió a su habitación a recoger las llaves de su VOLVO S60 y las metió a su bolsillo mientras tomaba pasta dental y su cepillo para lavarse los dientes.

Mientras se cepillaba pensó en lo que su hermano le había _dicho ''__deberías dejar tu adicción de llevar a la cama a toda mujer que se te cruce en tu camino''_

Él no se llevaba a la cama a cualquier mujer, solo se llevaba a la cama a las que el queria... definitivamente kankuro era un idiota celoso.

Salio de la mansion, desde que sus padres habian muerto,Baki se habia hecho cargo de ellos y habia administrado la empresa de la familia, era un gran amigo de sus padres y le tenian mucha Confianza

Tal vez no era familia legitima pero su familia lo queria mucho y los habia cuidado estos últimos años

Conducía por konoha, una pequeña ciudad de China, era muy agradable el ambiente y las personas eran calidas y amables.

Llego a la preparatoria a tiempo y aparco su auto en el estacionamiento, cerca de los autos de sus amigos.

unos segundos despues una oleada de chicas llegaron a verlo y se le encimaban e intentaban manosearlo, como pudo se safo del tumulto.

Llego a la entrada del colegio, entro y en un instante muchas chicas voltearon a verlo.

-Gaara, ¿Qué te parece la propuesta del salón de artes?- decia una chica de cabellos negros y ojos verdes.

-claro Midori- dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

-¡soy Akane!-dijo molesta al ver la confusión del pelirrojo

-si, como sea - sonrió, se acerco a ella y la beso- nos vemos en el salon de artes.

la chica solo sonrio mientras veia al pelirrojo alejarse.

-o-o-o-

Debia de empasar de cero y enfrenta a sus antiguos miedos, sabia el riesgo pero tenía que verlo y asegiurarse de que no era Él.

Desde el accidente no pudo evitar dejar de seguirlo y asegurarse de que todo marchaba en orden.

Vio la fachada de la Preparatoria de Konoha, respiro hondo mientras pensaba en si sería buena idea el haber regresado, después de tanto tiempo.

-¿entraras hermanita? o ¿te quedaras aquí afuera?- cuestiono una mujer que estaba dentro de un Audi A3 negro.

No se molesto en contestarle, solo siguio su camino.

No sabía por que su hermana siempre se comportaba asi con ella, pero no dejaría que su pequeña hermana la molestara y arruinara sus planes.

Entro a la preparatoria y vio como un tumulto de personas, mas bien de chicas rodeaban algo o alguien.

Siguio su camino, Kō le había dicho que le llevara la carta que le habia enviado a la directora Tsunade.

Miro a todas las direcciones pero no encontraba la oficina de la directora.

-¿buscas algo?- pregunto una castaña que llevaba el cabello recogido en dos monitos

-si, busco la oficina de la directora- contesto ella

-esta en la segunda planta, sigueme- la chica sonrió mientas avanzaba, subieron las escaleras sin decir nada

A pesar de los años jamas pudo superar el problema de timidez, por lo que entablar una conversación con alguien se le hacia muy dificil, no queria decir algo que molestara a la chica por eso prefería quedarse callada.

-¿eres nueva, cierto?- cuestiono la castaña

-si

- y, ¿De dónde vienes?

- mis padres nacieron aqui pero cuando murieron mi hermana y yo salimos de la ciudad, ella se fue a alguna parte de Asia, yo me quede dos años en Konoha y después mi tutor me llevo a un internado de Europa, luego hicieron un intrercambio de escuelas y a mi me enviaron a konoha

-lamento lo de tus padre, pero al menos han tenido una buena vida

-pero tuvimos que pagar un precio, que al menos yo no queria.

-¿la muerte de tus padres?

-eso era solo el comienzo

Ambas se quedaron calladas hasta llegar a la oficina de la directora

-bueno... fue un placer,por cierto me llamo Tenten Ama- extendio su mano a la chica

-Hinata... Hinata Hyuga- estrecho su mano con la de la castaña mientras ambas se dedicaban una sonrisa.

Después de agradecerle toco la puerta de la oficina de la directora, después de escuchar el "adelante" abrió la puerta y se adentro a la oficina.

Dentro se encontraban dos mujeres, una rubia peinada con dos coletas y ojos color miel.

La otra era una pelinegra de ojos negros. Su cabello le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros, por el aspecto parecía ser una prefecta. Eso significaba que la rubia probablemente era la directora.

-Supongo que usted es la señorita Hyuga- pregunto la rubia mientras se levantaba del escritorio- soy la directora Tsunade

- Mucho gusto Tsunade-Sama

La chica hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto, y luego de unos segundos se incorporo.

-El gusto es mío… ahora, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Mi tutor dijo que le entregara esto- extendió un sobre hacia ella

La rubia abrió el sobre, y leyó el contenido.

-bueno señorita Hyuga, la historia es así _"usted estudiaba en un internado de Inglaterra llamado __Best British Schools, está aquí por un intercambio de tiempo indefinido" ¿_Entendido señorita Hyuga?

-si Tsunade-sama, entendí perfectamente

-perfecto, ten tu horario… puedes empezar ahora en el salón dieciséis "A" con la profesora Kurenai Yuhi.

-gracias Tsunade-sama, hasta luego- dio una reverencia y salió de la oficina.

Tsunade volvió a su asiento y comenzó a revisar los papeles que se encontraban en su escritorio

-¿cree qué fue buena idea?- pregunto la pelinegra

-¿El qué Shizune?

-el de recibir a Hinata a la escuela, el que ella este en la ciudad…

-ella no representa ningún problema, la que debemos tener vigilada es a Hanabi Hyuga…

- ¡pero Tsunade-sama! No podem…

-Hinata Hyuga no represento peligro antes, no tiene porque representarlo ahora… la conozco desde que nació, Hiashi la amaba demasiado aunque nunca lo demostraba, se que Hinata estará bien y nosotros también

-como usted diga Tsunade-sama- la pelinegra solo se limito a suspirar _**"espero que no se equivoque Tsunade-sama"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les guste el primer capi. gracias por leerlo y un beso a todas las personas que lo leen, gracias por sus reviews. Díganme que tal les pereció ¿si?<strong>_

_**uchihinata-20 gracias por tus reviews, tendré en cuenta todo.**_


	4. la chica nueva del Instituto

**Gracias por sus reviews, les agradezco por esperar y si es posible cada semana estaré actualizando... Un beso a todas las personas que leen este fanfic.**

- La pintura china data de unos 5000 años, época en que los chinos dibujaban imágenes de personas humanas y animales en las rocas con tintes hechos con mineral, y hacían dibujos de diversos objetos de cerámica… haber Gaara, Naruto, me parece que se saben de memoria este tema por eso hablan tanto- era la segunda vez que ese par la interrumpía y no permitiría que la controlaran como el resto de los profesores y el resto de los estudiantes del instituto.

-no Kurenai-sensei solo estábamos hablando de… bueno solo teníamos algunas dudas- decía un rubio de ojos azules.

-¡oh! Claro, ¿Qué dudas señor Uzumaki?

-no es nada Kurenai-sensei ¡de veras!

Definitivamente la sacarían de quicio, respiro hondo y prosiguió con la clase

-como les decía Después, grabaron dibujos y motivos místicos en piezas de bronce. Los pocos que se han encontrado nos verifican como era esa pintura; son pintados en seda y se calculan que se pintaron alrededor de unos 2000 años atrás- los murmullos de los chicos volvieron, esta vez no se salvarían- ¡ustedes dos! a la direci…

No pudo terminar lo que dijo porque alguien toco la puerta, tal vez ese no era su día.

Se apresuro a abrir la puerta para ver que querían, se encontró a una chica vestida con una gabardina negra, y muy gruesa de color negro. Eso debía de pesar y no hacia tanto frio para llevar ese tipo de sudaderas o gabardinas que normalmente se usaban en invierno.

Llevaba unas botas negras, prácticamente iba de negro.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?- cuestiono Kurenai

La chica le entrego una hoja, era de la directora Tsunade.

-¡bien! Tenemos a una chica nueva- dejo en voz baja- pasa

La chica hizo lo que le ordeno y entro al aula, todos la miraron como bicho raro, pero poco le importo.

-puedes sentarte al lado del señor Sabaku No

Sintió una punzada en el pecho, volteo a ver a todos lados y vio a un chico de cabellos rojos que la miraba con superioridad, ¿A caso se creía mejor que ella?

-por cierto Naruto, se caballero y dale el asiento a la señorita…- busco en la hoja el nombre de la chica- ¡vaya! Dale al asiento a la señorita Hyuga Hinata… y eso me recuerda que la próxima clase veremos la historia de Konoha y de alguna de las familias fundadoras de nuestra ciudad.

Varios reprocharon, la verdad es que ese tema lo veían en repetidas ocasiones y era demasiado aburrido.

Aunque al parecer tenias que tener muy en cuenta un suceso que paso hace más de trescientos cincuenta años.

-por favor cállense- sentencio la profesora- Naruto dale tu lugar a la señorita Hyuga

- ¿y en donde se supone que me sentare?- cuestiono Naruto

-en mi escritorio, así podrás poner más atención y no interrumpirás a tu compañero

Naruto no hizo más que obedecer y se fue al escritorio de kurenai.

El resto que quedaba de la clase paso sin más problemas, Hinata se sentía observada por todos en especial por una chica de cabello castaño y ojos marrones.

Se propuso ignorar todo y anotar algunas cosas que kurenai les decía, aunque claro, todo eso ya lo sabía.

Sonó la chicharra y la profesora de de Historia se retiro. Tenían diez minutos antes de que el siguiente profesor llegara, abrió su diario y comenzó escribir.

"_Querido diario…_

_Hoy ingresé a la academia de Konoha, es extraño volver después de tanto tiempo._

_Mi sorpresa fue que al llegar ayer a la antigua mansión Hyuga me encontrara con Hanabi, ella ya no es la misma de antes. Su mirada es fría y calculadora y me ven con cierto odio, como si tuviera la culpa de algo._

_Quisiera que Neji estuviera aquí ahora, sería un gran apoyo para mí y me ayudaría en mi estancia en Konoha._

_Lamentablemente el no llegara sino dentro de tres días._

_Espero que todo salga bien porque…._

No pudo seguir escribiendo porque una chica le encimo unas libretas sobre su mesa de trabajo.

Hinata se sobresalto por como la chica le había aventado sus cosas.

-mira nueva, desde ahora vas a hacer lo que yo te diga ¿entendido?- decía amenazante a la peli azul

Suspiro y tomo su diario y volvió a escribir en su diario.

"_querido diario… al parecer ya tengo enemigas menores" _

La chica al ver que Hinata la ignoraba le arrebato el diario y arranco algunas hojas, el pelirrojo a su lado veía divertido la escena.

Nadie en su vida se había atrevido a ignorar a Matsuri, sabía que por el carácter que tenía la castaña no dejaría en paz a la chica nueva.

-Te dije que a partir de hoy ¡VAS A HACER LO QUE YO DIGA!

- dime, ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?- dijo sin ponerle mucha atención a la castaña.

La castaña ya estaba enfurecida ¿Qué se creía esa tipa nueva?

-lo harás porque ¡yo lo digo!- decía ya muy molesta

-esa no es razón lógica… si me disculpas tengo algo mucho más importante que hacer, no tengo tiempo para niñas mimadas que creen que todo el mundo está a sus pies- sonrió y le arrebato lo que quedaba de su diario y las hojas que le había arrancado.

Por fortuna eran hojas que no contaban cosas muy relevantes, la castaña se fue echando humo, Hinata busco la hoja y siguió escribiendo.

-¡Hola chica nueva!- un castaño la saludo emotivamente

-am… Ho-la- dijo casi apenas en un susurro

Era extraño para Gaara ver eso, primero había hecho enfurecer a Matsuri con ignorarla y decirle cosas que hirieron el ego de la chica y ahora se comportaba tan... nerviosa y tímida ante Kiba.

En fin… No era su problema, tenia cosas importantes que hacer y eso implicaba ir a ensuciar el salón de artes.

Se levanto de su asiento y salió del aula.

-mi nombre es Kiba- extendió amablemente su mano

-soy… soy Hinata- estrecho su mano a la del sujeto y trato de sonreír como él lo hacía.

-lo escuche cuando kurenai-sensei lo dijo, oye vi como le respondías a Matsuri, eso fue tan ¡increíble!

-gracias… supongo

-no, es que no entiendes, Matsuri es la" abeja reina del instituto" o por lo menos tiene mucha influencia en el instituto… ella es sangrona, mentirosa, engreída… es como el mismo diablo personificado- ese comentario había hecho reír a la peli azul

-créeme que me di cuenta de eso

- ven te presentare a unos amigos.

El castaño le extendió la mano y ella la acepto un poco avergonzada.

Kiba la guio hasta donde estaba un grupito de chicas y chicos.

-aquí estamos, te los presentare… ¡CHICOS! – Grito un poco para llamar la atención de los demás, ellos le prestaron atención al ver que estaba con la chica nueva- escuchen, ella es Hinata y…

-mucho gusto Hinata, mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka- interrumpió una rubia mientras abrazaba a Hinata- veras que vamos a ser buenas amigas.

-gracias por interrumpirme Ino- dirigió la mirada de reproche a la rubia.

- cálmate amorcito, no necesito que me presentes que yo lo puedo hacer sola – abrazo a Kiba y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

-dejen de babearse- decía una peli rosa a la pareja con una mueca de asco y luego se dirigió a Hinata- mucho gusto Hinata, espero que te la pases muy bien en Konoha.

Hinata sonrió.

-el que está comiendo las papitas es Chouji y el que está durmiendo es Shikamaru… a Chuoji nunca le digas gordito ¡por favor!- suplico Ino

-claro… pero ¿Qué pasa si lo hago?

-créeme Hinata ¡no querrás saberlo!

-bien, no lo hare

-¿alguien ha visto a Shino?- cuestiono kiba

- estoy detrás de ti- un chico salió de las sombras, era extraño. Vestía una larga gabardina que ocultaba gran parte de su rostro y unos lentes obscuros, Kiba se sobresalto un poco al verlo salir de su lugar.

- deberías de dejar de aparecer por donde se te antoje- reprocho el chico

-llevo mucho rato ahí, ¿qué a caso no te diste cuenta?- ahí iba de nuevo, se sentiría de nuevo con Kiba por no verlo e ignorarlo

-no es eso, ¿sabes? Mejor olvidemos esto y mejor conoce a Hinata.

El chico se dirigió a Hinata, era tan serio, no es que pudiera ver su expresión… pero sentía que la observaba a pesar de tener esos lentes obscuros, podía sentir su mirada penetrante.

-mucho gusto Hinata- dijo seriamente

-gra- gracias igual… igualmente- el chico la había intimidado

- no te preocupes Hinata, Shino es así con todos… te presentaría a Naruto, Sasuke y Gaara pero no sé donde rayos están y mejor platícanos de ti- dijo kiba mientras todos centraban en atención a Hinata

-pero, ¿y nuestro profesor?- cuestiono al ver que el profesor no llegaba y todos ellos le dijeron algo de que él no era puntual.

"_**usted estudiaba en un internado de Inglaterra llamado **__**Best British Schools, está aquí por un intercambio de tiempo indefinido" ¿**_**Entendido señorita Hyuga? **Las palabras de la directora resonaron en su mente.

-bien, yo nací en Konoha… pero tras la muerte de mis padres- hizo una pausa sus ojos se entristecieron y todos la veían con preocupación- bueno, tras su muerte decidí irme lejos a Inglaterra y ahí seguí estudiando en un internado llamado Best British Schools, ahora estoy aquí por un intercambio

-¿eso quiere decir que te irás?- cuestiono Sakura

-no, no es eso… en realidad quería volver a Konoha porque tenía que arreglar unos pendientes, en realidad no sé cuánto tiempo estaré aquí

- mientras estés aquí nosotros te ayudaremos en lo que quieras, bienvenida al club, ¿verdad chicos?- todos asistieron a lo que dijo Ino

- muchas… muchas gracias- Hinata sonreía, ellos le estaban ofreciendo su amistad a una desconocida.

- ¡es demasiado complicado cubrir a Gaara mientras está en una de sus "aventuras"!– refunfuñó un Rubio de sudadera Naranja

- ¿Por qué lo haces Naruto? Gaara prácticamente te utiliza a ti y a Sasuke para que limpien lo que hizo- regaño una peli rosa.

- Es mi amigo, y por más estúpido que sea, no quiero que se meta en problemas… sé por lo que ha pasado- lo ultimo lo dijo como un susurro.

Hinata veía a simple vista la generosidad de Naruto para con Gaara, sonrió, después de todo no encuentras a personas así todo el tiempo.

-Es tu amigo, también era nuestro amigo pero se empezó a comportar así… en realidad te has preguntado ¿Él nos considera amigos?

-No lo sé Sakura, ¡ya deja de molestar!

Sakura solo se cruzo de brazos y el rubio se iba a su asiento a hablar con alguna persona que estaba sentada en el aula.

- Lo siento, es que me he perdido en el sendero de la vida…- se excusaba un peli plata con una bufanda que le cubría la boca y parte de la nariz, dio un observo el aula y a los ahí presentes- mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, y digo esto porque como me acabo de dar cuenta hay una chica nueva… supongo que ya te dieron la bienvenida, espero que tu estancia aquí sea agradable… ¿me podrías decir tu nombre?

- Hyuga Hinata- hizo una pequeña reverencia – mucho gusto

- el gusto es mío… Bien chicos hora de tomar sus asientos, la clase de literatura va a comenzar- Kakashi comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón en letras grandes "FLOLKLORE LITERARIO"

Kakashi como buen profesor les explico sobre el folklore literario y luego se sentó en el escritorio mientras leía un libro llamado "icha icha"

No tenía muchas ganas de ponerle atención al profesor, comenzó a hacer garabatos en su libreta, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Salió del salón y fue al baño, entro y se vio en el espejo, suspiro un poco y busco algo debajo del cuello de su blusa, de ahí salió un dije con una cadena

Sonrió al verlo, recordó que su padre se lo había dado cuando cumplió doce.

Flash back

_-lalalala… lalalala…lalalala- tarareaba una niña de doce años de cabellos cortos y ojos color perla, tocaba las teclas de un hermoso piano blanco_

_Una segunda persona llego a sentarse a su lado mientras comenzaba a tocar ágilmente las teclas. La pequeña solo sonrió y siguió tocando el piano._

_-Hija- hablo la persona que estaba sentada a su lado._

_-¿qué sucede padre?- cuestiono la niña._

_-hoy cumples doce y te quería dar un regalo especial, tu madre y yo queremos que lo tengas y pronto crecerás y un día estarás casada y tendrás una familia._

_- pero ¿y si no quiero casarme? _

_-claro que lo harás Hinata, no te digo que será mañana o dentro de un mes… toma- le extendió una pequeña cajita a la niña._

_Ella lo observo un momento, estaba curiosa por saber lo que había dentro._

_Así que abrió la caja y dentro de encontró dos dijes unidos con diferente collar… uno tenía el yin y el otro tenía el yang._

_-esta hermoso padre- la niña sonrió mientras trataba de ponerse ambos collares._

_-no, no, no, no, ¡no Hinata!- el señor detuvo a la niña al ver que intentaba ponerse los dos collares- los collares no son solo tuyos._

_- ¿no?_

_- no cariño, veras- tomo la parte blanca del yin yang y se lo coloco a la niña- el ying es tuyo pero el yan, el yan se lo darás a la persona que amas._

_-¿te lo puedo dar a ti?_

_- no querida, se lo darás a la persona con la que quieras vivir por siempre, a la persona que ames y con la que quieras tener un futuro – vio que su hija se quedo pensando- ¿Qué pasa Hinata?_

_- padre, ¿podre vivir con una persona por siempre?_

_-¿Por qué la pregunta?_

_-porque "por siempre" ¡es mucho tiempo! ¿No lo crees?_

_El padre sonrió y le revolvió los cabellos a su hija_

_-Cuando amas de verdad "por siempre" es poco tiempo_

_La niña solo pudo sonreír al igual que su padre y ambos siguieron tocando el piano, el atardecer pintaba las paredes de la habitación en donde se encontraban de un rojo y parecía que eran llamas las que habían en la pared… ese rojo la perturbaba pero aún más la perturbaba ese rojo sangre que soñaba últimamente._

_Debería dejar pasar ese recuerdo, siguió tocando el piano al lado de su padre… ¿enserio podría encontrar a alguien que estuviera con ella por siempre?_

Fin del flash back

A pesar de los años jamás pudo encontrar al hombre con quien pasaría ese "por siempre" tal vez eso que le había dicho su padre era mentira.

Aunque él y su madre habían estado juntos hasta la muerte, sonrió con melancolía, enserio extrañaba a sus padres.

Tal vez eso no seria así si su relación con Hanabi no se hubiera deteriorado, ahora su hermana menor sólo la veía con reproche y con odio.

Le preocupaba Hanabi, no la veía desde hace mucho tiempo y pensar que lo que le dijo la última vez lo cumpliera seria atroz.

Sabía que eso de "hacerla sufrir" iba enserio pero prefería que cualquier daño se lo hiciera a ella directamente y no involucrara a alguien más.

Hanabi sabia en donde atacarla, siempre lo supo.

A pesar de ser dos años menor que ella, Hanabi siempre había sido muy madura y fuerte en sus decisiones, nadie la derribaba tan rápido y siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Es por eso que se gano el respeto de su padre y de varios de los miembros de su familia, recordaba como su padre la comenzó a comparar con ella cuando cumplió quince.

Se esforzaba tanto en ver lo errores de ella y llenar de triunfo a Hanabi, eso le dolía porque por esa razón la relación con su padre nunca fue la misma.

Aún recordaba los ojos de decepción e ira de su padre cuando supo que ella y Aimaru se acostaban y tenían una relación en secreto.

Aun se sentía tan culpable de la muerte de sus padres.

Decidió guardar ambos dijes que colgaban de la misma cadena, el amor no era para ella, lo sabia… tal vez jamás lo encontraría; Y si lo hacia lo terminaría perdiendo.


	5. Mía

**Gracias a todas las personas que leen este fanfic espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**gracias por sus reviews tomare en cuenta todo lo que me digan**

**uchihinata-20 lo de el SasuSaku es leve, terminaran rápido no te preocupes.**

**KattytoNebel gracias por tu review espero que la historia sea de tu agrado.**

**y sin mas que decir aquí les dejo este capitulo.**

**ROJO.**

**"Estúpido corazón sin sentido, sin razón por el cual seguir latiendo; dejemos a un lado las penas y estos dolores que ya necesitamos morir"**

-¿Qué tal el primer día de escuela hermana?- pregunto una castaña de ojos perlados mientras leía un libro.

-Bien, supongo- dijo extrañada la pelinegra mientras entraba a la sala de la mansión.

Ahí, sentada en el enorme sillón de cuero negro se encontraba su pequeña hermana Hanabi Hyuga. Había una botella de whisky destapada y a menos de la mitad de la bebida alcohólica.

-has estado bebiendo Hanabi

-te vale… además a ti que te importa- ignoro a la chica mientras seguía leyendo su libro.

- te daré un consejo- dijo tomando el libro y girándolo le dijo – es mejor si lo lees así, no conseguirás entender nada si las letras están de cabeza.

- eso quiere decir que no era por dislexia que veía las letras tan raras- comenzó a reírse sonoramente, definitivamente estaba ebria y no pensaba con claridad.

-vamos Hanabi te llevare a tu habitación- intento levantar a la castaña ebria que estaba en el sillón, pero no pudo hacerlo porque ella la empujo fuertemente y Hinata termino en el suelo.

- ¡No me toques Hinata! Puedo hacerlo sola- en sus palabras había rabia y rencor, prefirió dejar las cosas así.

Hanabi caminaba con dificultad e intentaba subir las escalares pero sus pasos eran tan torpes que podría caerse de ahí, pero que le podía pasar… ¿morir?

Tomo asiento en el sillón, vio lo que estaba leyendo Hanabi…. Sonrió, era el libro que su padre solía leerle todas las noches.

Su pasta roja y gruesa se había deteriorado con el tiempo, y algunas hojas estaban sueltas y maltratadas, abrazo fuertemente el libro mientras algunas lagrimas salían de sus perlados ojos.

Estuvo así un buen rato hasta que poco a poco se quedo dormida, mientras todo se volvía obscuro otra vez.

_**Sus frías manos recorrían su níveo cuerpo y su boca besaba cada parte de su ser. Poso sus labios en los de ella y la beso salvajemente, no había dulzura en ese beso, más bien era deseo, deseo de la sangre que no podía tener o por lo menos no ahora.**_

_**Descendió por su níveo cuello le beso y mordisqueo dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas, mientas de la boca de la chica salían gemidos de dolor y placer.**_

_**Observó su ropa interior, suave de encajes rojos. Sonrió con malicia mientras volvía a besarla en los labios salvajemente.**_

_**Tomo uno de sus senos y los comenzó a estrujar fuertemente sobre la tela de su sostén mientras mordisqueaba el otro.**_

_**No quería provocarle placer a la chica que tenía en sus brazos, más bien quería propiciarle dolor y ver su expresión.**_

_**Le quito el sostén y siguió con su dolorosa tortura, succiono uno de los pezones y el podía escuchar los gemidos que ella intentaba callar.**_

_**-vamos Hinata, no trates de reprimirlo, se que te gusta esto- sonrió maliciosamente al ver a la chica morder su labio inferior.**_

_**Se acercó lentamente a su boca y le deposito un delicado beso, tan suave que se sorprendió de tal acción.**_

_**¿Por qué lo hacía? No quería lastimarla pero el solo imaginarla manchada de sus propia sangre lo hacia excitarse de sobremanera, definitivamente terminaría matándola.**_

_**Enredó sus manos alrededor del delicado cuello de la chica y comenzó a presionar, la chica solo se limitaba a observarlo, había tanta pureza en sus ojos, en esos ojos como la luna que adoraba tanto.**_

_**Derramar su sangre era tentador pero el no volver a verla sería un castigo para él, suspiro pesadamente y libero el cuello de la chica.**_

_**Volvió a besarla con ternura mientras exploraba con sus manos el frágil cuerpo de la chica.**_

_**-Te odio Hinata- dijo mirándola a los ojos mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios- eres la única chica por la que daría mi vida y aún así tengo deseos de matarte.**_

Abrió lentamente sus parpados y observo su reloj… 7:50 pm suspiro profundamente y comenzó a caminar a su habitación.

Afuera ya había obscurecido y podía ver como las lámparas iluminaban a Konoha. La mansión Hyuga tenía una de las mejores vistas de la pequeña ciudad, cerró las ventanas de su habitación y sacó de su cajón una fotografía en blanco y negro.

Había un hombre muy apuesto con una mirada fría y penetrante… decidió guardar esa fotografía y meterse a la cama mientas intentaba dormir.

"Tú me perteneces, serás mía por siempre"

Esa voz resonó en su mente y se levanto bruscamente de la cama, observo el reloj de la mesita de noche, marcaba las dos de la madrugada.

Una corriente de viento acaricio sus mejillas, era frio y perturbador.

Observo su ventana y estaba abierta, las cortinas bailaban a causa del viento. Solto una maldición por lo bajo y se dirijo acerrar la ventana.

-¿Tienes miedo Hinata?- la peli azul brinco del susto al oír la voz de su hermana.

- Hanabi deberías estar dormida

- no has respondido a mi pregunta onee-san, ¿tienes miedo?

- ¿Debería?

-tal vez, no sabes cuando un acecino de sangre fría puede entrar por tu ventana y matarte, aunque claro, Tú ya estas muerta- sonrió maléficamente

-estas bebiendo otra vez Hanabi

- eso no te debería de importar

La castaña salió de la habitación de Hinata y cerro de un portazo que resonó por toda la casa.

La peli azul solo suspiró, definitivamente debía de hacer algo con su hermana porque de lo contrario la metería en un grave problema.

-o-o-

-o-o-

Otra mañana radiante se alzaba sobre Konoha, eso significaba otro día de escuela, junto a personas que le agradaban y otras no tanto.

Después de aparcar su coche en el estacionamiento camino a paso lento a su respectivo salón, bostezo una vez más mientras entraba a su salón.

Se encontró a Kiba y a Ino abrazándose y sonriéndose, en su mirada había tanto amor que parecía irreal.

Camino hasta su asiento y dejo sus cosas sobre la mesa.

-Hinata- escucho la sonora voz de Ino- ¿qué pasa, no piensas saludarme?

-hola Ino- su voz apenas se escucho- lo... lo siento mucho pero es que mi hermana bebió demasiado alcohol y hacia cada estupidez y como Kó no estaba alguien tenía que detenerla.

- se ve que no dormiste bien, estas mas pálida de lo normal, duerme un rato si quieres, Kakashi-sensei no vendrá tan temprano- la rubia le giño el ojo y se fue dejando a la ojiperla para que intentara descansar.

Intento dormir como Ino se lo había dicho pero con tanta bulla no pudo hacerlo, se pregunto cómo shikamaru lo hacía.

Salió de aquel salón y se dirijo al baño, tal vez un poco de agua fría la ayudaría a despertar por completo.

Entro distraídamente al baño de chicas, escuchaba las boses de dos personas, Una chica y un chico.

Eran nada más y nada menos que Matsuri y el pelirrojo que se sentaba a su lado.

Cuando entro creyó que era alguna alucinación por no haber dormido bien ni comido, pero luego vio que era real.

Matsuri jadeaba mientras el pelirrojo tenia hundida su cara en el cuello de la chica y acariciaba vulgarmente el cuerpo de la castaña.

Los gemidos de Matsuri eran sonoros, parecía más bien los sonidos de una gata en apareamiento, no sabía qué hacer… tal vez lo mejor sería huir y hacer como si no hubiera visto nada pero se quedo paralizada viendo esa escena tan poco decorosa.

Gaara, el chico pelirrojo la subió al lavabo mientras masajeaba los pequeños senos de la chica y la besaba ferozmente.

Matsuri enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Gaara mientras intentaba quitarle la sudadera negra que tenia puesta.

Matsuri observo la cara de la ojiperla y sonrió.

-¡largo!- resonó la voz fuerte de la chica en el baño- ¿a caso no te das cuenta de que estamos ocupados?

Hinata no espero una segunda orden, salió corriendo de ahí y sin darse cuenta se tropezó con alguien.

-¡cuidado!- se escucho una voz femenina

-lo-lo la... Lamento mucho es solo, bueno lo siento- dijo la peli azul a la chica con la que había chocado.

La chica la miraba curiosa con sus ojos verdes azulados, la chica estaba completamente roja.

-¿estás bien? ¿Estás muy roja?

-sí, estoy muy bien es solo que… el baño estaba ocupado

-¿ocupado?

-sí, no te aconsejaría que entres ahora.

- ¿Por qué?

- el chico pelirrojo…

No pudo terminar de hablar porque la chica con la que había chocado la tomo del brazo y la metió al baño, trato de zafarse pero el agarre de la chica esa preciso y al perecer no la soltaría.

Cuando entraron Matsuri aun seguía sobre el lavabo acomodándose la minifalda y el resto de su ropa, y al lado de ella estaba el pelirrojo acomodándose la sudadera.

-¿Qué diablos crees que haces Gaara?- dijo la chica que aun tenia sujetada del brazo a Hinata

-nada que te importe Temari- la voz monótona del chico se hizo presente

-da gracias a Kami que no te encontró una prefecta y los vio en pleno acto- grito enojada la rubia

-relájate Temari nadie salvo ella nos vio- decía la castaña.

- eres una maldita Zorra, no sé por qué mi hermano sale contigo

Matsuri solo se limito a rodar los ojos e ignorar a Temari.

Tanto el pelirrojo y la castaña abandonaron el baño dejando a Temari y a Hinata solas, Temari se veía muy furiosa y preocupada.

-¡maldita Matsuri! ¡La odio!- golpeo fuertemente una pared pero no precia dolerle, Hinata no sabía si salir corriendo y dejar a la chica a solas o bien podría preguntarle si estaba bien.

Opto por la primera opción, sinceramente la chica se veía muy molesta y no quería empeorar todo así que se disponía a ir.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- se maldijo mentalmente, bien podría dejar a la chica sola y regresar a su clase después de todo era una desconocida, pero no, estaba ahí preguntándole si se sentía bien.

-Sí, gracias… es solo que Gaara se suele meter en problemas y Matsuri es una problemática y no me agrada

-es como el diablo personificado- bromeo, Temari comenzó a reírse de lo que la chica de cabello azulado dijo

-nunca lo pensé de esa manera pero tienes razón- limpió algina de las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos de tanto reír- Me agradas, no te había visto en el instituto.

- no, soy nueva- sonrió Hinata

-en ese caso, ¡Bienvenida! Me llamo Sabaku No Temari, sólo dime Temari

-Hyuga Hinata, mucho gusto

- ¿Una Hyuga? Creí que había personas de edad avanzada en ese clan

- la mayoría de mi clan tiene entre 40 y 60 años, mi tutor tiene como 26 aun no sé por qué no hay jóvenes o niños en mi familia, sólo mi hermana y yo.

-¿tienes una hermana? Eso debe ser lindo, soy la única mujer de la familia y eso de vivir con puros hombres es estresante

-no en realidad- Hinata sabía que vivir con su hermana no era nada fácil- mi hermana y yo no convivimos mucho y normalmente peleamos por todo

- ¡auch! Eso sí que es feo, ¿Qué te parece si vamos por algo en la cafetería?

-sí, claro-

Ambas se dirigieron a la cafetería de la escuela, Temari compro unos dangos y un té helado, mientras Hinata solo se limito por un poco de agua.

-¿de verdad solo vas a Tomar agua?- cuestiono Temari

-desayune en casa, no tengo hambre en realidad- _**¡vaya lio! –**_Además por ahora no puedo consumir cualquier alimento.

-¿Por qué?

-hace un par de días me intoxique, así que no puedo comer cualquier cosa

-de lo que te pierdes.

Ambas buscaron un lugar para que comieran y bebieran respectivamente, era divertido estar con Temari porque platicaban de cualquier cosa y no tenia que fingir cosas que no eran.

Platicaron alrededor de una hora cuando Shikamaru, que al parecer era su novio por la forma de tratarse, kiba, Ino, sakura, Chouji y shino llegaron a sentarse con ellos.

Comían amenamente y platicaban de cualquier cosa que se les venía a la mente.

-o-o-

-o-o-

-¡odio a la nueva!- decía por enésima vez- ¡es una maldita que piensa que es mejor que yo!

-Matsuri clámate- ya estaba arto de escuchar las quejas de su "novia" si es que era eso, solo se acostaba con ella al igual que todas las chicas del instituto.

-¡no me pidas eso! ¿A caso no te diste cuenta de cómo me trato ayer? Y ahora se lleva con tu hermana, no dudaría que ese par quiera hacerme la vida miserable

-tu vida ya es miserable- susurro tan bajo que la chica no logro entenderle

-¿hablaste?- el pelirrojo negó ante la cuestión de la chica- ¡la odio! Pero me las va a pagar porque nadie se mete con Matsuri bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla

Gaara observaba a la chica tratando de parecer que la escuchaba, la cabeza le comenzaba a doler con las quejas de la chica, así que decidió irse de aquel lugar dejando a una Matsuri muy enojada gritándole porquería y media.

No tenía tiempo para escuchar las quejas de la castaña, camino hasta la cafetería en donde se encontraba Sasuke y Naruto, hablaban de algo muy importante porque no discutían, normalmente peleaban cada dos minutos.

Se acerco a ellos y pudo ver en sus ojos ese brillo de morbo, dirigió su mirada en dirección a donde Sasuke y Naruto veían.

Y ahí se encontraba un grupito que conocía bien, incluso su hermana estaba metida con ellos… probablemente miraban a Sakura pero se fijo mejor en la dirección en donde miraban ese par y se encontró con la chica que acababa de ingresas al instituto.

No podía negar que su apariencia de ángel se miraba tan tentadora para corromper.

Sus ojos eran llamativos, eran perlados y se parecían a la luna llena que él tanto observaba, sus labios rosas y carnosos con una apariencia dulce y…. ¿en qué diablos pensaba?

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto con su voz monótona, quería saber que tanto le miraban a la chica

-¿ya viste a la nueva?- cuestiono Naruto

-sí, ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- no le has visto las bubis que tiene- los ojos de Naruto brillaron intensamente.

-¿te las ha mostrado?- no pudo evitar sentir rabia al hacerse la idea

-no, no creo que lo haga… en la mañana la salude y se puso muy nerviosa, yo creo que le gusto

- ¡Baka!… se pone nerviosa con todo- Sasuke tomo un poco de agua – ¿no has visto como reacciona cuando le hablan? Esa chica definitivamente es demasiado tímida, no es porque le gustes Naruto

- deja de matar mis ilusiones

- bueno entonces ¿Por qué dices que tiene pechos grandes?- trato de no parecer tan interesado.

-es que se ve, mira su gran sudadera holgada y aun así logra resaltar sus grandes y frondosos pechos, y mira a sakura, sin ofender Sasuke sabes que Sakura me gusta y es hermosa- Sasuke solo lo fulmino con la mirada- pero puedes verla diferencia, por más que Sakura use blusas apretadas la nueva a pesar de tener esa sudadera súper floja logra resaltar sus atributos

Naruto ya estaba babeando de solo describir que tan suculento estaría el busto, era cierto podía apreciar claramente que tan grandes estaba su busto por más de que la chica quisiera ocultarlo.

-Será mía, al igual que todas en el instituto- Gaara sonó decidido, después de todo nadie le decía No a Sabaku no Gaara.

-pues suerte con eso- susurro Sasuke

- no estoy de acuerdo con eso Gaara, una cosa es hablar de su busto y otra muy diferente que tú quieras acostarte con ella.

- la culpa es tuya por meterme esas ideas Naruto

- de verdad Gaara, no lo hagas ella no parece ser como todas con las que has follado

-será mía- Gaara se levanto bruscamente de su lugar y salió de la cafetería no sin antes darle una última mirada a la chica nueva, seria suya a cualquier costa… y nada ni nadie lo iba a impedir.

-o-o-o-o

Eso es todo por ahora gracias por leer.


	6. A travez de mi memoria

_**-o-o-o-o-**_

¿Qué tal? Espero que estén bien, estaba leyendo los capítulos de este fanfic y me di cuenta de que tengo un buen de errores ortográficos y me sentí muy avergonzada, así que los he actualizado y espero que los errores hayan desaparecido.

Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de **Rojo.**

uchihinata-20: esto no te va a gustar, Sasuke y Sakura son novios pero no tienen una relación estable, y como dentro de dos capítulos o tres terminan, sino es que antes y poco a poco se van a aclarar tus dudas, el hombre de la fotografía no es ni Neji ni Hiashi, si es un hombre mucho mayor que ella, pero es sorpresa.

KattytoNebel: se va a poner bueno porque Gaara tendrá que luchar por la atención de Hinata y poco a poco se enamorara de ella pero algunas cosas cambiaran el rumbo de lo que crees que lees.

**O-o-O-o-O**

_**Si tu coraza está hecha de buen acero, entonces sobrevivirás. Si, por el contrario, es pura escoria, se resquebrajará con el primer golpe, y cuando eso ocurra me colaré dentro de ti y tomaré lo que se me debe.**_

_**-O-o-O-o-O-**_

La música sonaba en el Kyūden de Konoha, un famoso lugar en donde asistían jóvenes y adultos para divertirse o beber un poco, los chicos bailaban mientras algunos adultos estaban en la barra bebiendo un poco de Sake o vodka… un chico de cabellos grisáceos y una profunda mirada negra observaba como una chica de ojos perlados se movía lentamente al ritmo de la música.

Se acerco lentamente a la chica tal cual como un depredador a su presa, ella lo observó y sonrió, se mordió el labio inferior mientras bailaba alrededor del chico hasta que quedaron frente a frente, una sonrisa apareció en ambos jóvenes.

-bailas bien- el chico miraba como la chica abría los ojos y sonreía gentilmente

-no te quedas atrás, me agradas- sus ojos perlados observaban fijamente a los ojos negros del chico.

- ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?- pregunto ansioso

-sólo te lo diré si me dices el tuyo- comento la chica

-por supuesto, me llamo Ichiro… ahora dulce princesa ¿podrías decirme el tuyo?

-¿princesa?- sonrió ante tal comentario- me llamo Hanabi…

Ambos chicos se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que sus labios rozaron y se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

**O-o-O-o-O**

El atardecer caía majestuosa en Konoha, el cielo era bañado de unas tonalidades naranjas y azuladas.

Esa vista que le regalaba la naturaleza era enigmática y majestuosa, digna de apreciar.

En sus perlados ojos se reflejaban las tonalidades naranjas y azuladas del cielo, definitivamente sus padres no se habían equivocado al fijar los aposentos Hyuga en aquel lugar.

Observó una fotografía en blanco y negro que colgaba arriba de la chimenea, había una mujer muy bella sonriendo y tenía un enorme vestido ceremonial y a su lado un hombre como de la misma edad su traje ceremonial.

Ambos sonreirán, en sus ojos había tranquilidad, paz y felicidad… ese día debió de ser el más feliz para sus padres.

_**-Vamos onee-chan ¡vamos! Tienes que alcanzarme- sonrió una pequeña de cabellos azulados y ojos perlados.**_

_**-vas demasiado rápido Hinata-chan además mi vestido está más pesado que el tuyo- refunfuño una niña aun más pequeña con el cabello castaño y los ojos igual de perlados que la peli azul.**_

_**-esa no es escusa Hanabi- las niñas siguieron corriendo hasta que la menor logro atrapar a la mayor y terminaron rodando sobre el césped del enorme jardín.**_

_**Las risas de las pequeñas se hicieron presentes, estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que poco a poco sus risas comenzaron a cesar.**_

_**-Hinata-chan**_

_**-¿Qué pasa Hanabi?**_

_**- Te quiero Hermana**_

_**-También te quiero Hanabi-chan **_

¿Cuándo habían acabado esos momentos de felicidad entre su hermana y ella? No sabía pero deseaba llevarse con Hanabi otra vez.

Era ya muy normal discutir cada dos por tres con Hanabi, no podía tener una conversación normal con ella.

Lamentablemente, aunque quisiera arreglar las cosas no podía.

Suspiro profundamente, tenía hambre, se dirigió a la cocina y del refrigerador saco una botella de metal, la destapo y bebió del contenido desesperadamente, como si su vida dependiera de ella.

Dejo la botella sobre la mesa que se encontraba ahí, su respiración se agito de repente llevo sus manos a su cara tratando de controlarse.

Abrió el grifo del lavabo y se mojo la cara, respiro hondo una y otra vez hasta que su respiración se tranquilizo, eso no era normal… estaba a punto de sufrir otra crisis, debía controlarse.

El sonido de una puerta abrirse la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, se dirigió a la puerta principal, estaba abierta.

-¿hola?- su voz resonó por aquella bacía mansión.

Se acerco más, tal vez Hanabi había entrado y había dejado la puerta abierta, trago saliva y se acerco a la puerta.

El fuerte viento removía ferozmente los arboles y la noche era tan negra que no lograba ver bien lo que había afuera.

Cerro lentamente la puerta que rechinaba fuertemente, escucho el click que hacia la puerta al cerrarse.

Apoyo su espalda a la puerta y suspiro, recordó su botella y se dirigió a la cocina.

Cuando iba a la mitad de la sala sintió que alguien paso detrás de ella y volteo rápido pero no había nada.

Tal vez era su imaginación, cerró los ojos y giro en dirección a la cocina.

Cuando volteo se llevo gran susto al ver a un imponente hombre frente a ella.

-Ne-Neji-nissan me-me asustaste

El chico castaño frente a ella sonrió y abrió sus brazos y ella no dudo en lanzarse a abrazarlo con cariño.

-Te extrañe mucho Neji-nissan no sabes que feo es esto

-También te extrañe Hinata… no te preocupes todo va a estar bien

-¡vaya, vaya! ¡Que escena tan conmovedora! – una tercera voz se escucho en la sala mientras ambos jóvenes se soltaban del abrazo- ¡vaya Neji! Hace tiempo que no te veo… no has cambiado mucho, el tiempo no pasa para ti.

L a castaña tomo asiento en el sillón de cuero negro y se cruzo de piernas mientras veía divertida la escena

-Hanabi-sama –el joven hizo una leve inclinación- lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo de usted

-claro que no puedes decir lo mismo Neji- lo observo fijamente, como si estuviera empleando un plan maléfico.

-¿intentas intimidarme Hanabi?- reto el Cataño, la sonrisa del rostro de la menor desapareció, su mirada ahora era fría.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hanabi estaba frente a Neji, lo tomo fuerte mente del cuello mientras lo levantaba y veía fijamente a sus ojos, Hinata trato de detenerla pero un golpe de Hanabi la aventó hasta el otro lado de la sala.

-no trato de intimidarte Neji- hizo más presión sobre el cuello del chico- entiende que soy mas fuerte que Tú y que la estúpida de mi hermana.

-¡suéltalo Hanabi!- grito Hinata mientras se levantaba

La castaña solo se limito a ver a Neji y lo soltó mientras el castaño caía al suelo.

Hanabi sonrió y se alejo del lugar, Hinata no dudo en llegar a donde el castaño.

-¿Te encuentras bien Neji-nissan?- estaba preocupada, no era novedad que Hanabi había sido mucho más fuerte que ella, pero en la situación actual Hinata era aún más débil que antes y si enfrentaba a su hermana sabia que terminaría perdiendo

- estoy bien Hinata no te preocupes- dijo mientras tosía un poco y masajeaba su cuello- ¿por qué no me dijiste que Hanabi estaba aquí?

-No creí necesario eso, además tampoco esperaba encontrarla aquí… cuando Kó me trajo a la mansión me encontré con Hanabi.

- Ya veo, espero que no nos de problemas.

Hinata suspiro mientras Neji se incorporaba lentamente, había muchas cosas que tenían que pensar.

Esa noche seria larga.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

"_**Ni aún permaneciendo sentado junto al fuego de su hogar puede el hombre escapar a la sentencia de su destino"**_

Fijaba su oscura mirada sobre la pequeña llama de aquella vela, entrecerró sus ojos un poco mientras la llama se volvía más intensa… estaba tan concentrado en eso que no escucho a su hermano entrar.

-Deberías de dejar un rato eso- el chico perdió la concentración y la llama de la vela se apago de repente

-Idiota ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que cuando estoy haciendo esto no me debes de interrumpir?

-muchas, tantas que ya perdí la cuenta- sonrió mientras veía la cara de fastidio de su hermano- entiende, no lo hago para molestarte pero debes aprender a mantenerlo estable incluso cuando alguien te habla.

-lo sé muy bien Itachi pero tengo mis técnicas y quisiera que me dejaras hacerlo de la forma que sé

-tardaras más tiempo si sigues así

-¡claro! Lo dices porque lo aprendiste a los siete años

-te corrijo, a los siete años ya podía controlarlo- sonrió al ver la cara de su hermano

-¡déjame en paz Itachi!

-¡claro Sasuke! Iré a la estación de policías, parece que otro chico desapareció

-¿Aún no han encontrado al otro?

-No, nuestro padre dice que probablemente se trate de un acecino serial… de cualquier forma iré a ver.

Vio como su hermano mayor se alejaba y desapareció por la puerta. Volvió su atención a la vela y se prendió de nuevo.

Entrecerró los ojos y la pequeña llama de la vela creció más. No entendía como su hermano pudo aprender eso a los siete años y el batallaba mucho con una cosa tan sencilla.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

-Hinata, iré a descansar un poco… deberías de dormir ya, mañana tienes clases

-si Neji, descansa

-buenas noches Hinata-sama

-buenas noches Neji-nissan

Su primo le sonrió con ternura, y salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Neji siempre había cuidado de ella, desde que recordaba siempre había sido así, cuando iban a alguna reunión con su padre o alguna fiesta siempre la acompañaba a ella y a Hanabi y no las dejaba solas, mucho menos dejaba que cualquier tipo se le acercara

Incluso cuando lo conoció a él… En esa fiesta.

_**El lugar era enorme y precioso, quedo admirada por la belleza del lugar.**_

_**Ella junto a Neji y Hanabi entraron por la puerta principal.**_

_**Su vestido azul contrastaba con su piel de porcelana, Hanabi llevaba un vestido blanco con estampados dorados, ambas tomaba un brazo de Neji mientras entraban a lugar.**_

_**Sus padres se habían quedado en la entrada de aquel lugar para hablar con alguno de los socios que tenían.**_

_**Varias cortinas de terciopelo rojo colgaban de las paredes blancas.**_

_**Algunos de los presentes bailaban al ritmo de la música, era hermoso ver como los amplios vestidos de las chicas daban vuelta al mismo tiempo, el vals era rápido pero hermoso a la vez.**_

_**Un mesero les ofreció unas copas de champagne y las aceptaron.**_

_**Muchos hombres habían invitado a Hanabi y a Hinata a bailar pero Neji simplemente no las dejaba hasta que Hanabi logro zafarse del brazo de su primo y fue a bailar con uno de los hijos de los amigos de su padre.**_

_**No era novedad, sabía que Hanabi estaba enamorada de él y que él de ella también.**_

_**-algún día crecerá Neji-Nissan, y no la podrás cuidar todo el tiempo**_

_**-sé perfectamente eso Hinata-sama pero aún no me hago la idea**_

_**-imagino que serás sobreprotector con tus hijos- sonrió al ver la expresión de su primo **_

_**-imaginas muy bien Hinata **_

_**Ambos sonrieron, la música paro y todos fijaron la vista en un hombre que hablaba de un proyecto Que habían creado en Suna y ahora lo traían a Konoha.**_

_**Hablo como alrededor de veinte minutos, ella no le prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía, se dedico a molestar a Hanabi con el chico que le gustaba, mientras tanto Neji las fulminaba con la mirada.**_

_**De pronto unos aplausos se escucharon y todos dirigieron su vista a las escalinatas.**_

_**Hinata hizo lo mismo que los demás y fijo su vista a las escalinatas, y vio ahí a n imponente hombre.**_

_**Se sorprendió, aunque no sabía por qué, la mirada aguamarina de aquel hombre estaban fijados solamente en ella.**_

_**Poco a poco descendió de las escaleras, no había apartado su vista en ningún momento de ella.**_

_**Sus perlados ojos tampoco podían dejar de verlos, sintió un poco de calor en sus mejillas, probablemente ya estaba sonrojada.**_

_**El cabello rojo de aquel hombre le llamaba la atención, llevaba un traje negro que se ajustaba muy bien a su figura… se veía bastante bien.**_

_**El hombre dejo de verla, comenzó a hablar pero ella simplemente no le prestaba atención, solo lo veía casi embobada.**_

_**Su porte intenso, elegante e intimidante le llamaba la atención.**_

_**-deja de verlo así Hinata-chan porque de lo contrario comenzaras a babear- Hanabi sonrió ante la expresión de su hermana mayor.**_

_**-¿Qué cosas dices Hanabi?- se esforzó por no tartamudear pero su fuerte sonrojo la echaban de cabeza.**_

Salió de sus pensamientos y abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche, saco nuevamente esa fotografía… esa mirada fría e intensa, esperaba no volver a verla.

"_**no te asombres si una noche entro a tu cuarto y nuevamente te hago mía"**_

Otra vez resonó la voz de esa persona en su mente, debía de descansar… mañana seria un largo día y tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Observo un rato el cielo nocturno, vio como la luna llena brillaba intensamente _**"tus ojos, se parecen tanto a la luna llena… no soportaría no verlos nunca mas pero mis ansias de matarte se hacen cada vez más fuertes y cada día mi fuerza de voluntad se debilita"**_

Cerró las ventanas de su habitación, camino hasta su cama y se metió dentro del edredón… suspiro profundamente y cerró los ojos.

Sabía que algo malo pasaría y no podía evitarlo… debía de hacerse más fuerte para poder luchar contra su hermana y poder frenar cualquier cosa que tenía en mente, de lo contrario iba a haber caos en Konoha… Kó se lo había advertido, iba a ser difícil pero haría todo lo posible para que no hubiera problemas.

¿Hanabi, hasta donde llegara tu sed de venganza?

Poco a poco el mundo de los sueños la invadió… y quedo profundamente dormida.

-seré feliz el día que mueras Hinata- susurro una castaña de ojos perlados- me encargare de que sufras todo lo que yo sufrí

La chica se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente a su hermana mayor

- duerme tranquila por ahora, llegara el día en el que no podrás dormir del miedo y sufrirás lentamente…

_**O-o-O-o-O**_

_**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, espero que les guste el capitulo… creo que está un poco enredado pero sé que le van a entender.**_

_**una vez más gracias por sus valiosos reviews y gracias por leer.**_

_**un saludo a tod s y que tengan una excelente tarde... nos leemos luego :)**_


	7. Cacería

Hola, ¿Qué tal? les traigo otro capítulo de _**ROJO, **_espero que lo disfruten.

**Uchihahinata-20:** El día esperado ha llegado, poco a poco tus dudas se irán aclarando, esos espero… el chico no es Gaara ni su padre.

_**OoOoO**_

_**ROJO**_

_**OoOoO**_

_**CACERIA **_

_**Soy como un cazador que intenta encontrar algo y al mismo tiempo, en el aspecto científico, trata de descubrir algo.**_

Llevaba planeando esto una semana, había algo en esa chica que no le permitía acercársele… Tal vez su actitud tímida y sosa.

En toda la semana observo que la chica no podía mantener bien una conversación y por su timidez se le haría muy difícil poder "conquistarla" tal vez ni siquiera iba a poder hablarle bien.

Cuando trataba de llamar la atención de la chica, ella simplemente lo ignoraba o no le prestaba atención.

¿Era enserio? Cualquier chica se emocionaría por una sonrisa o una mirada sexi de Él, pero ella parecía ser inmune a sus encantos.

Tenía dudas en lo que debía hacer para llamar su atención, normalmente las chicas llegaban a coquetearle y él simplemente decidía a quien hacerle caso y a quién no.

Otra cosa que se le dificultaba era que ella ya era amiga de su hermana… Temari definitivamente haría todo por alejarla de él.

La observó un momento, no sería presa fácil como todas las chicas del instituto... Observo sus hermosos ojos perlados que se fijaban en una pequeña libreta mientas escribía y de vez en cuando sonreía.

Su sonrisa era encantadora, la chica seguía escribiendo… La curiosidad entro en él, pero era algo en lo que no debía entrometerse.

-Me parece que escribes demasiado- Se maldijo, no se suponía que debía decir eso.

-Suelo hacerlo a menudo, para no olvidarme - Dijo en voz baja la chica mientras por primera vez lo observaba y le prestaba un poco de atención- Los recuerdos son… importantes.

-Sí, lo son- La chica le sonrió gentilmente- Soy Gaara, siento presentarme hasta ahora, normalmente no hago amigos.

-Soy Hinata- La chica le sonrió tímidamente.

-Lo sé.

La observo fijamente, vio el sonrojo de la chica y sonrió para sus adentros… Se veía bastante adorable.

Ella desvió la vista, sus mejillas aún estaban sonrojadas. Decidió no molestarla más, iría poco a poco con su plan.

Observo al frente mientras el profesor de cabellos plateados explicaba algo sobre el folclore.

-De tarea les dejo investigar la biografía de Bram Stoker, eso es todo por hoy no vemos en la siguiente clase- El profesor tomo sus cosas y se retiro del aula.

Suspiro y observo su móvil, tenía un mensaje de Naruto.

"_No sigas con lo de Hinata, vas a lastimarla… Ella no es como las chicas con las que sueles acostarte"_

_-Naruto._

"_¿Quién eres Tú para impedírmelo?" _ Le envió ese mensaje a Naruto y se dedico a observar a la chica que tenia al lado.

-Eres muy callada- Los ojos perla de la chica lo observaron dudosa –Si, te hablo a ti.

-¡Oh! Bueno yo… Realmente, Yo- Comenzó a chocar los dedos índices, ver eso era adorable… en especial por sus mejillas sonrojadas- Es algo difícil de… explicar.

-¡Hinata!- la voz de su hermana se hizo presente, Temari observo a Gaara amenazadoramente, eso no era para nada bueno - ¿Te importaría adelantarte con los chicos? Iré en un momento.

-No importa Temari- Hinata salió del aula con sakura, Ino, Kiba y el resto del grupo.

Su dulce presa desapareció tras cruzar la puerta, sentía la mirada letal de su hermana sobre el pero poco le importo… Sólo quería ver a su ángel.

-¿Qué crees que haces Gaara?- La rubia miraba fijamente a Gaara, su voz demostraba que estaba molesta.

-No te metas en donde no te importa Temari- La voz de Gaara era amenazante, definitivamente nadie arruinaría sus planes.

-Me meto porque Hinata es mi amiga y no dejare que juegues con ella como lo haces con todas.

-Supongo que Naruto te fue con el chisme- Observo a su hermana fijamente a los ojos- Tu amiguita será ¡MIA!

No vio venir el golpe, Temari le había metido una cachetada que seguramente le dejaría la mejilla roja. Tomo a Gaara del cuello de la camisa e hizo que lo mirara fijamente.

-Te advierto una cosa Gaara, si le haces daño a Hinata te pateare el trasero y te daré una paliza que jamás olvidaras – Lo soltó fuertemente, definitivamente estaba molesta pero eso no arruinaría sus planes… de cualquier forma Hinata era una más del montón.

**OoOoOoO**

**-**Gracias Naruto, espero que Gaara no se meta con Hinata- La voz de una chica a la que conocía bien lo hizo sacar de sus pensamientos.

-No te preocupes Temari, Gaara es mi amigo… Pero no estoy de acuerdo con lo que quiere hacer- Suspiro hondo y prosiguió- Los dos sabemos que Gaara no se detendrá.

-Lo sé Naruto, por eso mantendré alejada a Hinata de Gaara… A toda costa.

**OoOoOoO**

-Maldito Naruto, maldita Temari- Estaba en el baño golpeando una y otra vez la pared.

¿Por qué se tenían que meter en su vida? Ellos no iban a poder detenerlo, la Hyuga iba a ser suya a toda costa y nada ni nadie lo evitarían.

Regreso al salón y ahí se encontró a Sasuke y a su novia con cabello de chicle, estaban discutiendo otra vez.

Se podía observar la molestia en la cara de ambos, no entendía por qué seguían juntos… La chica era una celosa de lo peor y quería tenerlo las veinticuatro horas junto a ella, mientras que el Uchiha parecía darle igual todo y no le gustaba que lo atosigaran todo el día.

Sasuke daría muchas cosas por su novia, muy en el fondo él la amaba a ella y se preocupaba por su bienestar pero los celos de la chica parecían hartarlo.

No sabía que sería más fuerte, celos u Amor… _"Amor"_ esa palabra tan lejana a él, esa palabra sin significado, sin sentido… Esa palabra tan desconocida.

El amor era para tontos y mediocres, para perdedores… Él no amaba a nadie y si lo hacia se amaba sólo a él mismo y solo luchaba por él.

Vio como la peli rosa se levantaba bruscamente de su lugar y el Uchiha no hizo más que suspirar.

-¡No confío en ella!- Grito muy molesta la Haruno y salió muy enojada del aula… Vio unas lágrimas resbalando sobre sus mejillas.

Gaara se acerco a Sasuke que miraba por la ventana hacia ningún punto en específico.

-Es muy celosa ¿sabes?- Guardo silencio un instante- Dijo que Karin… Era una Zorra que se metería entre nosotros.

- ¿Y es cierto?

-No, Karin es sólo una amiga- Por primera vez Sasuke miro a Gaara- Además es novia de Suigetsu y Ella lo ama con su vida.

-El amor es tan patético- La mirada ónix de Sasuke fulmino a Gaara- Pero dime Sasuke, si Karin no fuera novia de Suigetsu ¿Qué pasaría?

- ¿A qué te refieres baka?- Pregunto molesto Sasuke, una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Gaara.

-He visto como la miras… Te gusta.

-Deja de de decir estupideces- Gaara sonrió al ver la actitud de Sasuke- Además tú deberías estar ligando a la Hyuga ¿No?

-Ese no es asunto tuyo Uchiha- El pelirrojo se levanto dejando a Sasuke pensando en lo que le había dicho.

**OoOoOoO**

-¿A dónde se supone que vas Hanabi?- La castaña volteo a ver a su primo, Neji la miraba fijamente.

-Ese no es asunto tuyo Neji- tomo las llaves del Audi y salió de la casa.

Conducía tranquila por las calles de Konoha, ¿Quién lo diría? El antes pueblo de Konoha Había cambiado tanto desde la última vez.

Incluso el Salón de Konoha, en donde normalmente hacían eventos sociales, ahí lo conoció y lo vio por primera vez.

Sus cabellos rojos y mirada fría aguamarina, su porte tan elegante y todo ese misterio que lo envolvía.

Llego a su destino y estaciono el auto, cruzo las puertas de la Academia De Konoha… Busco por todos lados pero no lo encontraba.

De seguro estaba en las canchas, a él le gustaba jugar futbol Americano cuando tenía como trece años y de seguro estaba entrenando.

Camino hasta las canchas, eran varias y buscó por un rato, encontró al grupo de futbol entrenando, con sus uniformes sucios.

Las playeras eran verdes y los pantalones blancos, sus cascos eran del mismo color que las playeras.

Todos corrían y se golpeaban salvajemente, uno de ellos golpeo fuertemente a un chico de mediana estatura y lo mando a volar, hizo una mueca… Eso debía de doler.

El entrenamiento término, vio como tres chicos se dirigían cerca de las tribunas en donde ella se encontraba observando.

Uno de ellos se quito el casco, era rubio y muy escándalos… Tal vez molesto, pero eso no le quitaba lo guapo que se veía; con sus ojos azules y sonrisa zorruna.

El otro chico se quito el casco, revelando su sensual rostro y su mirada ónix, era serio pero condenadamente sexi… Tal vez él podría ser su próxima presa.

El otro que se quito el casco tenia los cabellos rojos como la sangre _"delicioso" _su mirada era aguamarina y fría… ÉL era la persona que buscaba, pero aún no debía de hablarle.

Miro fijamente al pelinegro, estaba tomando un poco de agua… La chica se pregunto a que sabrían sus labios.

**OoOoOoO**

El entrenamiento había terminado, no había hablado con Sakura desde que discutieron y sinceramente no tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de hablarle.

Continuo bebiendo el agua de su botella, sintió que alguien lo observaba y cuando levanto la vista creyó ver a alguien, pero en realidad nadie se encontraba ahí.

Tal vez lo estaba imaginando, se dirigió a guardar las sus cosas, después darse una ducha y pensar en lo que él idiota de Gaara le había dicho.

Sinceramente no creía gustarle Karin, tal vez sólo le llamaba un poco la atención sus ojos… sus labios también, parecían tal dulces y suaves… Ni hablar de sus sensual cuerpo, podría incluso hacerle el… ¡Un momento! ¿En qué rayos pensaba?

No, no, no, no y ¡NO! Karin era sólo una amiga, ¡No le llamaba ni la más mínima atención! ¡No le Gustaba! ¡No la deseaba! ¡NO!

Se metió a la regadera y se dio una rápida Ducha al igual que todos los del equipo, Gaara y Naruto ya se estaban cambiando.

Se apresuro y se cubrió con una toalla, se quito el exceso de agua y finalmente se cambio.

Salió con Gaara y Naruto de los vestidores, se despidió de ellos y fue a buscar a Sakura.

Seguramente estaba en el gimnasio con las porristas y efectivamente ahí estaban ensayando una de sus rutinas.

Seguramente se tardarían así que decidió esperar afuera, giro distraídamente y se encontró a una castaña con la luna en su mirada.

Se quedo paralizado un rato, viendo la belleza de la chica, ella sonrió dulcemente. Algo dentro de él se removió y de igual manera sonrió.

-Te… ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- No la dejo de ver en ningún momento, su mirada intensa y ónix no se despegaba de la mirada perlada de la chica…. Negro contra blanco.

-Siento mucho molestar… Es sólo que buscaba a mi hermana y me perdí- Comento apenada.

-¿Hermana? Tal vez la conozca y te pueda decir en donde está.

-No me gustaría molestar y distraer…

Sasuke coloco el dedo índice en los labios de la chica para callarla, la miro a los ojos… había algo de misterio en ella, tenía algo que le llamaba la atención.

-No será ninguna molestia, será todo un placer ayudar a una chica tan linda como Tú- La voz de Sasuke salió más sensual de lo normal, la chica se mordió el labio inferior… ¿Alguien podría decirle que no hiciera eso? En verdad esa chica tenía una cara tan angelical y sexi al mismo tiempo.

- Hyuga Hinata, es a ella a quien busco- ¿Hinata? Claro tenia esos ojos igual a los de su compañera.

- Puede que la encontremos en el gimnasio- contesto el azabache, la chica sonrió encantadoramente.

-En realidad eso ya no importa lo único que quiero es salir de aquí y llegara a casa a comer- El chico sonrió de manera estúpida, ¿Qué pasaba con él?

-Podríamos ir por algo de comer- ¿En qué coño pensaba? Si Sakura se enteraba de que le estaba coqueteando a la hermana de Hinata lo mataría.

-No creo que a tu novia le agrade

-¿Qué te hace creer eso pequeña?

-¿El qué?

-El que creas que tengo novia- La mirada ónix de Sasuke no se aparto de ella en ningún momento.

-Eres un chico lindo, seguramente hay demasiadas chicas de tras de ti ¿O me equivoco?

-Claro que no te equivocas, además mi novia no es celosa.

-¿De verdad? En ese caso no creo que la peli rosa que me mira con odio desde el gimnasio sea tu novia porque de ser así tal vez ya estés en un gran problema y yo tambien.

- ¿Sakura está?- Volteo rápidamente a la entrada de gimnasio y en efecto ahí se encontraba Sakura cruzada de brazos y mirando ferozmente a la castaña- Lo lamento tengo que irme.

-No te preocupes, espero no haberte metido en problemas, Espero volver a verte pronto… Amm ¡cierto no pregunte tu nombre!

-Sasuke, Uchuha Sasuke… ¿Y Tú?

- Hyuga Hanabi… fue un verdadero placer Sasuke y espero volver a verte pronto

-Lo mismo digo lindura- Sasuke vio como la castaña se iba y se perdía entre los pasillos, se distrajo tanto en eso que no vio cuando la peli rosa se acerco a él.

**(Sugiero que mientras lean esta parte que viene a continuación escuchen la canción "Rival" De Mario Domm ft Romeo Santos, me inspire es esta canción para hacer este pedazo… Por favor léanlo así, claro si quieren)**

-¿Qué se supone que hacías con esa tipa?- pregunto molesta Sakura.

-Podrías dejar tus celos de lado, sólo estaba perdida y me pregunto por una persona.

- Me di cuenta de como te veía ¡No soy estúpida!, si no fuera porque estamos en el instituto posiblemente ella ya se te hubiera abalanzado.

-¡Deja de decir cosas incoherentes, tus celos nublan tu mente y hacen que imagines cosas que no son!

-Yo sé lo que vi Sasuke… Esa Zorra Bara…

-No te atrevas a insultarla así Sakura.

-¿Por qué? ¿A caso te gusta?- Las palabras de Sakura salían de su boca con odio y rabia- Al igual que la Zorra de Tu "amiguita" Karin.

-Sakura, ya no puedo seguir con esto, Sera mejor que…_** ¿Por qué seguirme haciendo daño?**_

-¿Qué Sasuke? ¿Sera mejor qué?

-Ya no quiero nada contigo Sakura, has acabado con mi paciencia.

-¿Qué?- pregunto incrédula la chica.

-Es mejor que ya no sigamos con esto… Yo ya no puedo más.

-¡No Sasuke! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!- Varias lagrimas de la chica salían por sus ojos, le partió el corazón verla de esa forma pero era mejor así.

-Lo lamento Sakura… Esto es una tormenta y continuar es como ir hundiéndose en el mar… Yo busco paz y Tú eres tempestad, prefiero darme por vencido y terminar… No quiero ser más tu rival.

Fue lo último que Sasuke dijo, lamentaba que esto terminara así… La amaba pero ya no podía más, no tenía casi seguir lastimándose así.

Salió del Instituto para dirigirse a su casa… Abrió la puerta de su auto y entro a el.

Ese no había sido un buen día… Después de tres años juntos todo terminaba así.

Arranco el auto y se dirigió a su casa pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

"_**Nada ni nadie nos va a separar Sakura… Te amo"**_

Esas palabras al final no se cumplieron… Al final la desconfianza y los celos habían matado todo el amor que una vez sintió por la Peli rosa.

Llego a la estación de policías de su padre, tal vez Itachi se encontraba metido ahí y tenía que distraerse.

Había una ambulancia y vio a su padre en la entrada hablando con uno de los paramédicos.

-Una llamada del Sr. Tsusuki nos aviso de lo ocurrido, él salió a caminar con su perro como todos los días a las once de la mañana… su perro empezó a rascar las cenizas de lo que quedaba de una fogata, llamo a su perro y el can hizo caso a su amo… el Sr. Tsusuki vio que su perro llevaba algo en el hocico y le quito porque estaba sucio, se dio cuenta que era una mano Humana. Encontramos cinco cuerpos y todos desangrados, quien sea que lo haya hecho pensó muy bien las cosas porque no dejo rastros… los cinco cuerpos fueron quemado y por eso no podemos descifrar como murieron realmente.

-Pudieron reconocer a alguno de los cuerpos.

-desafortunadamente todos fueron desfigurados a causa de las quemaduras, pero todos eran hombres de entre dieciséis y veinte años, también encontramos la identificación de uno de los chicos mas grandes… Ichiro Hokani.

- ¿Ichiro Hokani? Es él chico que lleva desaparecido desde hace una semana…. Debemos avisar a sus padres.

Fue lo único que el Uchiha menor pudo escuchar, ingreso rápidamente a la estación y adentro se encontraban alguno de los oficiales e investigadores y pregunto a uno de los oficiales en dónde se encontraba su hermano, el oficial le dijo que se encontraba en la sala C, en donde llegaban a dejar los cuerpos para hacerles la autopsia de ley.

Se puso una bata y un cubre bocas, entro a la sala y ahí se encontraba su hermano.

-Cinco cuerpos encontrados y todos sin ninguna gota de Sangre- Dijo el mayor al notar la presencia de su pequeño hermano- Quien quiera que hizo esto fue astuto, quemo los cuerpos para no dejar rastro mientras otros animales llegaban a comer lo que restaba de los cadáveres, No dejaron ningún rastro.

-¿Entonces no tienen como encontrar al asesino?- Pregunto el menor.

-Afortunadamente uno de ellos no se quemo por completo ¿vez?- dijo señalando la mano del cadáver.

-¿Mordedura de serpiente?- dijo al ver los dos orificios que tenia la mano.

-¡No idiota! Encontré más de esto en los cuerpos de los demás- Se quedo en silencio un rato y luego miro seriamente a su hermano- Han regresado.

-¿Quiénes?- Cuestiono dudoso el menor.

-Vampiros.

**OoOoO**

"**Necesito de tu dulce néctar rojo para poder sobrevivir, ¡Tengo mucha hambre y nada me sacia!… sólo podrá hacerlo tu dulce sangre roja".**


	8. Vampiros

**Hola, espero que se encuentren bien, me he tardado un poco en subir los capítulos debido a que mi red ha caído demasiadas veces, mi ordenador se descompuso y mi padre lo llevo con un técnico, por eso me he retrasado.**

**Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de "Rojo" espero que les guste.**

**Uchihahinata20: Es que sasuke es diferente… bueno **** mejor lee, será mejor así.**

**OoOoO**

**Vampiros.**

-¿Mordedura de serpiente?- dijo al ver los dos orificios que tenia la mano.

-¡No idiota! Encontré más de esto en los cuerpos de los demás- Se quedo en silencio un rato y luego miro seriamente a su hermano- Han regresado.

-¿Quiénes?- Cuestiono dudoso el menor.

-Vampiros- La mirada de Sasuke ensombreció ¿Vampiros? Itachi estallo en carcajadas al ver la expresión de su hermano, Sasuke no entendía nada- Deberías de ver tu expresión hermanito.

-¿Qué?- cuestiono dudoso.

-Era una broma Sasuke.

-¡Claro! Los vampiros no existen, eres un idiota.

-Claro que existen Sasuke.

-¿Qué quieres intentar con esto Itachi?- Pregunto molesto el menor.

-¿Es enserio? ¿A caso tu profesor de historia no les ha contado nada a cerca de vampiros?

-No, Kurenai-sensei no nos cuenta estupideces.

-Es por eso, cuando estaba en el instituto Kenta-sensei nos daba clases de historia y en más de una ocasión nos hablo de Vampiros y cosas raras.

-Yo no creo en esas estupideces Itachi.

-Recuerdo que una vez nos menciono algo así como que una vez sellaron una tumba en donde habían vampiros… creo que es la que está cerca de las ruinas de la iglesia o de algún lugar que se quemo en 1894.

-Eso es estúpido ¿sabes?

-Lo sé pero gracias a eso puede pasar Historia con ese viejo.

-Los vampiros no existen, ni los hombres lobos, ni las brujas o los dragones., duendes, fantasmas, elfos, sirenas…

-¿Qué hay de nosotros Sasuke? – Interrumpió el mayor.

-Eso es diferente Itachi- Se estaba molestando, no podía creer que su hermano creyera en todas esas cosas- Además no estoy de humor para estupideces como esas.

-¿Por qué hermanito?- cuestiono Itachi.

-Conocí a una chica- en su voz había molestia.

-Eso no es malo… ¿O sí?

-Eso no fue lo malo- dijo algo frustrado

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Hyuga Hanabi

-¿Hyuga?- comenzó a hacer memoria- No se supone que esa familia está casi extinta… De hecho solo conozco a un tipo apellidado así, si no mal recuerdo es Ko Hyuga.

-¿De dónde sacas tanta información?

-Como te dije, nuestro profesor de historia nos contaba muchas cosas de Konoha y fue así como nos conto de las familias fundadoras de Konoha… Uchiha, Aburame, Inuzuka, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Nara, Hyuga y creo que debo haber olvidado alguna.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Pues desde 1897 el clan Hyuga comenzó a desaparecer… Primero fueron las hijas de un Tal Hiashi Hyuga, él era la cabeza del Clan, creo que sus hijas murieron en un accidente y…

-¡Oye suficiente tengo en la escuela y ahora Tú vienes a darme clases de Historia!

-Bueno sigamos con lo de la chica Hyuga, ¿Qué paso después?- Era mejor cambiar de tema, Sasuke era muy temperamental cuando se lo proponía.

-Nada, puede que la vuelva a ver.

-¿Puede?

-Es hermana de una de mis compañeras.

-¿Qué piensa Sakura de esto?- Su hermano había dado en el clavo.

-Terminamos- Dijo en voz baja, Itachi lo miro con preocupación.

-Ahora entiendo el problema, lo lamento- Sasuke lo miro inexpresivo, Itachi siguió revisando los cuerpos- Obito se hará cargo de la autopsia, así que te dejare invitarme un café.

-Eres un idiota- Ambos chicos salieron de la sala.

**OoOoO**

-¿En dónde estabas Hanabi?- Pregunto una peli azul mientras leía un libro.

-Por ahí- Una respuesta seca proveniente de Hanabi no era sorpresa.

-¿Qué hacías con Sasuke Uchiha?- La voz de Hinata era precisa y fría.

-¡Uy! Cuando te pones así asustas hermana- La castaña se dirigió al mini Bar del Gran salón y destapo una botella de whisky.

Hinata le arrebato la botella e hizo que la menor girara para verla.

-Sabes en que problema puedes meterte y meternos si ellos saben…

-Si saben lo que somos- Término la frase la menor- ¿Te da miedo lo que pueda ocurrir?

-Tus estupideces nos meterán en problemas- Era la primera vez que veía a Hinata enojada, pero no le daba miedo.

-¿Le tienes miedo a caso? De que él se entere de quien eres en verdad, yo sí tendría miedo Hinata.

-¿De qué hablas Hanabi?

-Del chico pelirrojo, al parecer tus gustos siguen siendo los mismos- la menor rodeo lentamente a su hermana.

-No te acerques a Gaara y no intentes hacerle daño porque de lo contrario…

-¿Me mataras?- Hinata no sabía que responder, vio la sonrisa que se formo en los labios de Hanabi y deseo en ese momento no ser tan cobarde- Lo sabía, no harás nada… Por eso Aimaru siempre te utilizo y se aprovechó de ti porque eres una cobarde.

Hinata no aguanto más, no dejaría que Hanabi siguiera tratándola así… El sonido ensordecedor de una bofetada retumbo por aquella sala haciendo un escandaloso eco.

-No-Vuelvas-A-Meterte-Conmigo- Cada palabra de Hinata era determinada y había cierto salvajismo en ellas… ¿Qué fue eso? Sintió un pinchazo en su brazo, dirigió su vista hacia esa zona y se encontró con un líquido dorado que le inyectaba Hinata.

_**-Me las pagaras Hinata….**_- Poco a poco sintió como la piel comenzaba a quemarle y pronto una oscuridad se apodero de ella.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Hanabi ya está en su habitación… Esta dormida ahora, probablemente hasta despierte mañana.

-Gracias Ko-Dejo de ver el paisaje nocturno de Konoha y se dirigió a Ko- Necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Lo que usted diga Hinata-sama.

-Necesito que le inyectes a Hanabi Jiinsé y no permitas que despierte.

-Pero Hinata-sama eso podría matar a Hanabi.

-¡No le darás dosis grandes! Serán diez mililitros cada dos horas… Es la única manera de mantener a Hanabi tranquila y sin que haga daño.

-Dígame ¿Es por él?

-No entiendo lo que quieres decirme Ko.

-¿Enserio vale la pena el chico por el que has vuelto?

-No sé de que hablas- Trato de evadirlo nerviosa.

-No mienta Hinata-sama – Ko miraba fijamente a la chica – Volvió por el pelirrojo, Sabaku No Gaara.

Hinata ya no dijo más y Ko supo que ella no hablaría, se retiro del salón en donde se encontraban dejando sola a la peli azul.

Hinata observo por el gran ventanal del salón a Konoha, la vista que le brindaba era hermosa.

El sol ya se estaba ocultando, pintando de colores naranjas al cielo.

Suspiro profundamente y se dirigió a su habitación, tomo del librero que se encontraba ahí un diario color marrón de pasta francesa y dura.

Lo abrió y comenzó a escribir.

"_Mi madre siempre me dijo que viviría mucho tiempo… y no se equivoco._

_Nací en Konoha, cuando apenas comenzaba a poblarse. El clan Hyuga fue uno de los más poderosos… Digo "fue" porque está casi extinto._

_Cuando cumplí diecisiete años conocí a un chico que me cautivo desde la primera vez que lo vi._

_Suna No Aimaru, lo quería y él a mi… No de la forma que esperaba, pero lo hacía._

_El rojo se convirtió en mi color favorito, en especial por eso, por la sangre._

_Imagínense, mi vida cambio desde ese entonces… Aunque ya no recuerdo muy bien cómo era antes._

_Definitivamente desearía que lo que paso esa noche nunca hubiera sucedido._

_Pero no puedo cambiar el pasado… Aunque quisiera hacerlo, no puedo._

_Mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata, tengo diecisiete años desde 1876… Viví oculta por más de cien años, pero eso se acabo._

_Tal vez no debería de haber vuelto pero no tenía otra opción, necesitaba conocerlo._

_Debo empezar una vida nueva, sin pasado._

_No vuelvo dejar que vuelva a pasar de nuevo, no lo permitiré._

_Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga… Me encanta beber sangre ¿por qué? Simplemente porque soy un vampiro"_

_Por fin lo termine... diganme que les parecio?_


	9. Siniestro

Gracias por sus reviews, les agradezco por leerlo y por darle una oportunidad, un beso enorme.

Uchihahinata-20: Tal vez te tenga una sorpresa :3 me emociona la idea pero será dentro de muchos capítulos, dentro de unos capítulo te enterarás de algunas cosas por las que Hanabi odia a su hermana.

Por cierto si son fans del SasuHina "Cupido" ya casi está listo.

**_-.-_**

**_.-._**

**_-.-_**

**_.-._**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_SINIESTRO_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_No hay nada más siniestro que tu mirada sedient de sangre._**

**_-.-.-_**

**_-.-_**

_**Sólo la luz de la luna y unas cuantas velas iluminaban su hermoso cuerpo, la bese con fervor... Como sí mi vida dependiera de ello.**_

_**Escuchaba sus melodiosos gemidos y sonreí de medio lado, Ella era la mujer más hermosa sobre este mundo y sin darme cuenta la estaba amando... No debí de cometer este error, pero ya no había marcha atrás.**_

_**Me separe de ella, vi como se incorporaba un poco y luego se subía sobre mi, me tomo de las manos y tiro de mi con delicadeza para no dejarme acostado... La abrace y ella me beso, Tiernamente.**_

_**-Te amo Hinata- Mire la sorpresa en sus hermosos ojos perlados, Nunca se lo había dicho... No con palabras.**_

_**Cuando abrió sus exquisita boca para hablar yo la silencie poniendo mis dedos sobre sus finos y carnosos labios, recorrí con la llena de mis dedos su forma y guarde para siempre en mi memoria su textura.**_

_**No pude resistirme, me odiaba por eso. Justo ahora perdía el control por una chica.**_

_**La bese y ella enredó sus dedos en mi cabellera roja. Deje de besarla en la boca y comencé a descender hacia su cuello, un suspiro salió de sus labios y eso sólo me insisto a seguir.**_

_**Saqué mi lengua y la pase lentamente por su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja y mordisquee esa zona.**_

_**Ella suspiro y me regocije al oír sus suaves suspiros.**_

_**-No tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseó- Ella se puso tensa, debo decir nerviosa. Aún a pesar de el tiempo no se le quita la timidez y eso me encanta, Es tan adorable.**_

_**Me miro fijamente, me perdí en sus hermosos ojos perla. Ella era tan pura y Noble, tan única y especial, a veces me pregunto ¿Qué hará alguien como ella con alguien como yo? Simplemente no sé la respuesta, tan sólo agradezco que ella esté aquí... Conmigo.**_

_**Me acerco a su hombro y depósito un pequeño beso que la hace suspirar, luego le doy un mordisco que la hace gemir.**_

**- Gaa-ra por... Favor para - Tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas - No quiero lastimarte.**

**- Tú nunca me lastimarías- Dije seguro, ella no era la clase de persona que iba lastimando a las personas.**

**- No-no me estas entendiendo, tu heri...da se abrió y no...- La silencie con un beso, una pequeña herida no me lastimaría más.**

**Me dirigí nuevamente su cuello y lo bese con fervor, Amaba todo de ella y nada haría que cambiara de opinión.**

**Apretó con fuerza mi hombro, yo aún seguí saboreando su exquisita piel, ella gruño salvajemente... Me volví hacia ella para ver si se encontraba bien.**

**-¿Hinata? - Sus pupilas se habían dilatado y el contorno de sus ojos de habían oscurecido... Me miraba fijamente, ¿Qué le había pasado?! Vi como su delicada boca se abrió liberando sus filosos colmillos, me quede de piedra. No podía moverme, Hinata en un rápido movimiento se acerco a mi cuello y enterró sus colmillos en mi yugular, sentí como sus colmillos atravesaban salvaje mi piel, no pude reprimir un grito de dolor, sentía como algunas gotas resbalaban sobre mi espalda y mi pecho pero no les preste mucha atención, es ente momento estaba muy aturdido, me sentía débil y poco a poco mi vista se fue haciendo borrosa hasta que caí en la oscuridad.**

Se levantó bruscamente de la cama e instintivamente se llevo la mano a su cuello, le dolía pero no sabía por qué.

Probablemente era por ese sueño que acababa de tener, suspiro pesadamente, era la tercera vez que soñaba eso pero no quiso prestarle atención así que se dedicó a observar la habitación en donde estaba. No era suya, la decoración femenina decía que no, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color morado y estampados blancos que parecían ser flores, vio a su lado, ahí había una chica durmiendo plácidamente. Su castaño cabello se esparcía sobre la almohada.

Era mejor que se vistiera y fuera a casa, de seguro su hermana Temari lo sermonearía como de costumbre, ¿Cuando entendería que él ya no era más un niño?

-¿Te vas tan pronto?! - Él chico observo a la castaña que estaba acostada en la cama.

-Tengo asuntos que atender- La respuesta era seca, termino de arreglarse la camisa- ¿Dónde estás la salida?

La chica sólo rodó los ojos, para ser un muñeco era bastante arrogante.

- Bajas las escaleras, el primer pasillo a la derecha.

-Gracias muñeca- Le dio un pequeño beso y salió de la habitación, encontró rápido la salida y se subió a su VOLVO**.**

Mientras manejaba de regreso a casa pensó en todas las chicas, más bien de las que se acordaba, y en la mente se le vino que ninguna había entrado jamás a su casa.

Tal vez porque ninguna era especial para él, sólo las miraba como juguetes que podía dejar tirados en cualquier momento.

"Disculpa pero ¿Te conozco?"

Se le vino a la me te esa pequeña oración que había salido de la delicada boca de Hinata.

Era increíble, había tratado de coquetear con ella y nada funciono.

Recordó claramente las tres veces que habían tenido una conversación.

Flash back.

Todos estaban en la clase de Kurenai-sensei mientras les explicaba por milésima vez como se había fundado Konoha, en especial por dos clanes que sobresalían siendo los más poderosos, Los Hyüga y los Uchiha.

No es que no hubiera escuchado eso de que el clan Hyüga estaba casi extinto, sino que jamás había oído hablar de la forma en la que desapareció.

Kurenai les explico que durante la época entre los años 1870 a 1876 fue uno de los más esplendorosos y que formaba parte de una nueva alianza para Formar a Konoha, pero una noche las hijas herederas a la rama principal desaparecieron misteriosamente y a los tres días hubo una gran masacre que jamás pudo resolverse. Era siniestro pensar en que alguien podía acabar con tantas vidas al mismo tiempo y no ser castigada.

En fin a él no le importaba mucho ese tema.

-Está lloviendo- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, la chica observo por la ventana, efectivamente estaba lloviendo.

-Si lo esta- Después de eso no dijo más.

Fin del flash back.

En realidad nunca habían tenido una conversación de verdad, sólo habían cruzado un par de palabras y ella parecía no darle importancia aunque no se iba a dar por vencido.

Llego por fin a su mansión, se daría una ducha. Estaciono su auto, faltaba el Audi de su hermana y eso significaba que ella no estaba en casa.

Entro, no había ruido alguno, ¿En dónde estaban todos? Encontró a una de las sirvientas de la casa y le notificó que Temari no estaba en ese momento y que sólo Kankuro estaba en la casa.

La cocinera le sirvió su desayuno, fruta y cereal con un jugo de naranja.

Después de veinte minutos termino de desayunar, antes de ir a la escuela se daría una ducha y se cepillaría los dientes.

Pero primero iría a hablar con Kankuro. Iba a tocar la puerta pero ya era tarde y quería darse prisa.

-¿Sabes por qué Tem...?- Lo primero que vio fue a Kankuro inhalando algo, luego se dio cuenta de la fila de polvo blanco- ¿Te estas drogando?

-¡Largo de aquí!

-Sabes lo que pasara si Temari se entera de esto.

-Ella no se enterará- Eso sonaba como amenaza, Kankuro se acercó a él y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa- Y Tú no le dirás nada.

Gaara lo empujo zafándose de su agarre.

-Sabes que ella se enterara y no por mi, eres un idiota... Las drogas te van a matar.

-No te metas en mi vida.

Sabía que si seguía discutiendo con Kankuro en ese estado no conseguiría nada. Era mejor hablar con el cuando el efecto de la cocaína de le pasara.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Cerro de un portazo y se fue a su habitación, Kankuro se podía ir a la mierda si el quería.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hinata-Sama.

-¿Qué ocurre Neji-kun?

-Tengo a uno de los miembros del consejo en la línea.

-Tengo que irme, mis clases empiezan en veinte minutos.

-Es importante.

Hinata fue al estudio, tomo el teléfono y atendió la llamada.

-¿Hinata?

-Si, ella habla.

-Tengo la información que me pediste.

Suspiro, al parecer perdería la primera hora de clases.

Después de media hora El chico detrás del teléfono término.

-Entonces, ¿Él no es?

-No, es sólo un pariente... Vienen de una misma línea Sanguínea.

-¿ Por qué son tan parecidos?

-Investigue más sobre eso, y encontré algo muy interesante.

-¿Qué cosa?- Hinata quería saber lo que pasaba y él chico al otro lado de la línea no parecía cooperar.

-Daburu... Es como tu opuesto, o tu sombra y nacen cada 500 años en una misma línea sanguínea.

-¿Entonces Gaara es, por decir así, como la reencarnación de Aimaru?

-Si quieres verlo de esa forma... Aunque en algunas culturas se referían a los Daburu como el doble fantasmagórico de una persona viva.

-Como su gemelo malvado.

-Hinata, debes tener cuidado a partir de Ahora.

-Lo sé, ahora tengo un problema con Hanabi... Le estamos suministrando dosis de luz de sol*

-¡Pretendes matar a Hababi!

-¡No!- Ella no podría hacerle eso a su hermana, jamás la lastimaría- Sólo quiero que ella no haga algo tonto, además son dosis pequeñas... Sólo la debilitan.

-Entiendo... Pasando a otro tema hable con Ryo-Sama de esto y me dijo que tienes que acercarte al Sabaku No y hacerte su amiga.

-¿Qué? Ese chico está idiota, no lo haré.

-Hinata.

-No me pueden pedir eso.

-Son órdenes y tienes que cumplirlas.

-Pero... No puedo.

-Hinata, debes hacerlo... No tienes otra opción.

-Entendido jefe.

-Cuídate Hinata y ten precaución con lo que hagas.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Hinata colgó el teléfono y suspiro, no iba a poder hacerse amiga de alguien como ese chico, no Después de todo lo que había escuchado sobre ella.

Temari le había dicho que entré más alejada de Gaara estuviera era Mejor pero ahora tenía que acercarse a él y convertirse en su "Amiga" definitivamente eso sería un desastre.

-Hinata, nos tenemos que ir.

-Enseguida Neji-Nissan sólo le avisare a Kö.

Hinata busco al chico que y lo encontró con un líquido dorado en las manos.

-Iré a suministrarle esto a Hanabi.

-Gracias Kö, cuidala por favor.

-Estaré al pendiente de ella- Hinata le agradeció y se fue al Instituto junto a Neji.

Kö subió las escalinatas y llego a la habitación de Hanabi, sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta.

La habitación estaba oscura, prendió la luz pero en la cama ya no había nadie, temeroso entro.

Debía avisarle a Hinata de lo sucedido, cuando intentó salir algo, más bien dicho Hanabi lo tomo del cuello. No podía respirar.

-Dale un recado a mi quería Hermana, La próxima vez que me encierre espero no tener a un idiota suministrandom Jiinse porque ya no funcionara- sonrió malvadamente al ver la expresión aterrada del Hyüga- Aunque creo que no podrás decirle porque... Serás mi desayuno.

-.-.-.-

¿Qué tal? Espero que les guste y por favor dejen un Review.

La luz de sol* también conocida como Jiinse, son flores que tienen el padre de los rayos de sol, básicamente debilita a un vampiro y puede matarlos si se da en cantidades muy grandes.


End file.
